


Save My Soul

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BTVS2, F/M, M/M, Role Reversal, Slayer Spike, Vamp Buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Jamison Giles is the Slayer and Buffy is a vampire with a death wish. When they meet the sparks fly and things get really interesting in Sunnydale. Lots of familiar faces in this ficcy, just not used in the same way as canon. Betaed by Spikeslovebite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"There he is," William hissed. "Tell him I went patrolling. Meet me upstairs when he's gone." He leaped to his feet and gracefully traversed through the Bronze's crowd. _Sometimes slayer speed sure does come in handy,_ he thought as he rushed up the stairs to the upper level of the nightclub in an attempt to avoid his vampiric stalker. 

Below him, he could see his friends shaking their heads at Angel while they pointed towards the back door of the club in an indication that the Slayer had left the building. William smirked to himself as he watched the ancient vampire sigh heavily and trudge broodily out of the Bronze.

William looked down at the dance floor while he waited for his friends to join him. He was instantly mesmerized by a beautiful girl wearing black leather pants and a red silk halter top. He was sure he had never seen anyone that beautiful before. He gulped, his body singing with sudden arousal as he watched the lights bounce off her long, blond hair and wondered what color her eyes were. When she raised her hands above her head while she shifted her hips erotically to the music, William had to reach down to adjust himself. Xander had talked about instant hard-ons before but this was the first time the Slayer had experienced one himself and he was grateful for the concealing darkness when his friends appeared behind him.

"She's really hot, Will," Xander commented while he slung his arm around his friend's shoulder. "You should go ask her for a dance."

"G-girls like t-that aren't interested in guys like m-me," Will stammered. He gripped the railing hard enough to dent the metal while he kept his eyes on the young woman.

"That's bullshit, Will," Cordelia announced. She came to stand next to Xander and tucked her hand into his elbow. "You have gorgeous blue eyes if you'd just wear your contacts, and those cheekbones ... I know girls that would kill for those."

"Anya's always trying to get you to do something with your hair," Willow said shyly from the other side of her boyfriend, Oz. 

"I think you'd look really awesome if you tried some blond highlights," Cordelia declared. In spite of the late hour, she whipped out her phone and hurriedly made an appointment for the next afternoon with her hairdresser. "We won't let you say no, Will. I've been dying to do something with your looks ever since you moved to Sunnydale."

"You manly men aren't going to help me?" Will demanded. He glanced back and forth at Xander and Oz, who both shook their heads at him. Might of known neither of them would cross Queen C when she had her mind made up. He sighed heavily. "You know my Dad will have a bloody cow when he sees me."

"Nah, it'll just give the tarty stepmom a reason to go and give Giles plenty of orgasms," Xander chuckled. "Let's blow this place. I'm hungry."

"Bloody hell, Harris, that's my dad you're talkin' about there." Will shuddered at the images that his friend had evoked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE NEXT EVENING

Buffy danced around the nightclub very casually. This was the second night she had searched for the Slayer. Her sources told her that he was young, wore glasses, and was shy until he was riled when he turned in to a human death machine. She had seen the young man the night before, but he had left the club before she could stage an interaction with him.

She extended her senses out through the crowd until she felt the one that she was searching for. Her green eyes lifted slowly to the upper level where she was captivated by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A touch of lust shot through her body that she admonished herself for. She wasn't here to lust after the Slayer, no matter how handsome his overnight transformation had made him.

Turning her attention back to the young human she was dancing with, she kept an eye on the Slayer standing above her. She was confused by the feelings of jealousy pouring off the young man, but she continued to dance while she watched the Slayer slowly descend the stairs and move through the crowd towards her. She knew the instant he realized she was a vampire. The telltale stiffening of his posture followed by a blaze of knowledge through his expressive blue eyes told Buffy the entire story.

With a seductive smile, she crooked her finger at the boy she was dancing with and the young fool gladly followed her outside into the dark alley. He was so drunk that he didn't even put up a fight when she shifted into her demonic visage and pressed her face to his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will followed the pair outside into the alley behind the Bronze. When he stepped out the door, the female vampire pushed the boy to the ground. 

"Fuck off, boy. You've served your purpose," she growled at him. When the boy didn't move away from her fast enough, she roared her displeasure at him. Then, she turned to face the Slayer.

"You've come to my town, it must mean you want to die," Will said coldly. Between the dance floor and the back door of the club, he had switched from teenager to slayer. He whipped a stake out of the thigh pocket of his pants.

"Already dead," the vampiress replied with a careless shrug. She circled the Slayer slowly, as if looking for a vulnerable spot.

"Deader, then." Will lashed out at the girl, his fist connected with her cheekbone. He watched as her head snapped back, but she made no move to retaliate. Hitting her a few more times without her blocking or countering any of his blows, he growled in frustration. She wasn't even making an effort and that just pissed him off. "Come on, fight back. I know vamps like their pain but this is soddin' pathetic."

She launched herself at him, but he easily sidestepped her attack. She landed face-first against the wall and the slayer was on her in an instant, his stake pressed against her back above her heart. Will heard the crunch of bone as the female vampire shifted back into her human features and was surprised was she made no attempt to free herself. 

_What the hell?_ He thought. She should be struggling, fighting for her unlife, but all she did was rest her forehead wearily against the bricks and wait for the killing blow. When he hesitated she begged softly, "please kill me, Slayer. End my torment." 

She cried out when Will flipped her around so that her back was against the wall and his stake was digging into the firm swell of her left breast.

"Not used to vamps beggin' to die." Confused, Will looked down into the vampire's sad eyes and found himself wanting to do anything _but_ kill her. 

Even bruised and battered from their fight, she was a gorgeous creature with her wide green eyes, lush fall of blond hair, and kittenish features. Her petite body was deliciously curvy in all the important places, and Will was suddenly aware of how good she felt as he pressed her into the wall. The instantaneous erection from the night before was back with a vengeance and he couldn't help but give in tot he urge to rub against her.

His thoughts turned carnal, almost feral, at the sight of her blood dripping from under the point of his stake. It clattered on the ground as he gripped her slender wrists and held them above her head. He pinned the rest of her body with his own while he dropped his face to the bleeding wound.

Will grinned against her cool flesh when she whimpered under the onslaught of his mouth. He licked a path up her chest, along her neck to her ear, which he nibbled on before trailing along her jaw line to capture her lips with his own. Will pressed his body closer to hers when she sighed and parted her lips and when the tip of her cool tongue traced his full lower lip, it was his turn to whimper.

Clasping both of her wrists in one hand, he palmed one full breast with the other. He was pleased to feel her nipple harden under his hand. Twisting the peak between three long fingers, he was rewarded with strangled moan as she threw her head back against the wall.

"Slayer," she whispered. "Please."

Her cry was like a dash of cold water and Will blinked wildly when he realized what he was doing. He leaped away from the female vampire, shaking his head vigorously. She stared back at him with lust-glazed eyes and she panted for unneeded breath. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and stared back at her, his eyes wide with horror at his unnatural behavior.

Whirling away from her, Will sprinted out of the alley as fast as his Slayer speed would let him. Her last words rang in his ears, but he was unsure of exactly what she had been pleading for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy stood against the wall while she continued to pant in confusion. The Slayer had been so close to killing her and yet he hadn't. She closed her eyes while she shuddered from the memories of his hot human body pressed against hers, his hard cock probing into her soft stomach while his mouth took in her blood. 

She opened her eyes and sighed. When she stepped away from the wall, her foot kicked something. She looked down to see the Slayer's stake lying on the ground, her blood still clinging to the pointed end. Buffy leaned over and picked it up, tucking it into her waistband before she left the alley, following the Slayer's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will skidded to a stop in front of his Watcher's apartment door. That's what she called it, anyway. His dad and he called them flats. His desperate mind latched onto this little piece of language difference and mulled it around in his head while he avoided thinking about the events that had unfolded in the alley behind the Bronze. He gnawed on his lower lip while the thought about what exactly to tell his Watcher. Finally reaching a decision, he knocked quietly and waitd patiently for the door to open.

"William. Come in." Joyce was surprised to see her young charge at her doorstep. Their meetings usually took place in the school library where she was employed as the librarian. Joyce ushered Will in and offered to make him a hot drink. They sat on the couch sipping cocoa in silence while Joyce waited for the Slayer to gather his thoughts.

"I ran into a vampire tonight," Will said quietly. He stared off into space while he filtered through his memories.

"Did you have a hard time beating this vampire?" Joyce asked, just as quietly.

"No, just the opposite, in fact," Will answered. "She begged me to dust her." He glanced sideways at his Watcher to gauge her reactions. "But, I didn't...I couldn't."

Joyce noticed the embarrassed flush that slightly tinged Will's cheeks. "Will, what did you do?"

"Do? What makes you think I did anything?" Will refused to look at Joyce. She was the one person he had never been able to lie to. "Alright, somethin' happened. I just don't know what to think about it."

"You need to tell me everything that happened, Will," Joyce declared. She started to reach for her journal on the coffe table, but Will placed his hand over hers.

"The wankers can't know about this," Will said quietly. "I don't know why, but something is telling me that they can't be told about this."

"Okay, Will," Joyce reassured the teenage boy. "Just tell me what happened." She sat back into the couch while she waited for him to begin his story.

"'ve been seein' a young girl at the Bronze the past couple of nights. When I say young, I mean my age. Always dressed in black pants and red tops." Will picked up his cup to take a sip of hot chocolate. "Tonight, I got up the courage ask her for a dance, only when I got close enough I realized she was a vamp."

"She's not one you know?"

"No, don't know 'er, but she's old and she's a master." Will took a deep breath. "She took the kid she was dancin' with outside, but she didn't bite him. As soon as I came out, she tossed him aside. We bantered back and forth for a minute, and then I attacked, but she just took it."

"She didn't fight back?" Joyce scrunched her eyebrows together while she concentrated on her ward's story.

"No, she didn't. She threw herself at me, but I don't think she was tryin'." Will put his cup down and clasped his hands together beneath his chin. "I had her up against the wall, my stake at her back and she didn't even try to break my hold on her. When I hesitated, she begged me to end her torment."

"End her torment?"

"Her words, not mine." Will blushed deeply when he started his narrative again. "I turned her around so I could see her face, and my stake was digging into her chest hard enough so that she was bleeding. When I saw the blood something happened to me, Joyce."

"Something, like what?" Joyce glanced over at Will only to find him blushing profusely and his hands twisting in front of him. She covered his twisting fingers with her own. "William, honey, I won't think any less of you when you tell me. It's okay."

"W-when I saw the blood, I-I had to taste it," Will blurted out. "I trapped her hands, tasted her blood, and snogged her senseless." The Slayer bent his head to hide his tear filled eyes, ashamed of his weakness. "She wanted me to kill her and all I did was molest her."

Joyce covered her mouth with her free hand, not allowing the distraught teen to pull his hands away from her. She studied him for several long minutes before she spoke. "Y-you tasted her blood? And what exactly do you mean by molest?"

Will jumped up to pace back and forth in a clear display of extreme agitation. "I took advantage of her obviously distraught state of mind and forced myself on her, Joyce. I'm not that type of guy; you know I'm not, but with her it was all I could bloody do not to shag her right there against the wall. If she hadn't called me Slayer, I just might have."

"Will, vampires don't view sex the same way that we do," Joyce informed the Slayer gently. "In her eyes, you bested her. Taking what you wanted from her would have fallen in your rights as her conqueror. It's one of the ways that older, stronger vampires keep their childer and minions in line." This was one aspect of vampire lore she had hoped never to have to inform Will of.

"Oh, so that makes it all better then." Will growled sarcastically while he threw his hands up in the air. "I made a master vamp feel like a minion by sucking her blood and playing with her tits. That's so bloody screwed up, Joyce, that I forgot to laugh."

"Don't take that attitude with me, young man." Joyce rose to her feet, her hands fisted on her hips.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm the Slayer. I'm supposed to kill vampires, not want to make them feel better about themselves." Will sank down in the armchair. He rested his forehead in the palm of his hands. "When I saw her bleedin', I wanted it and nothin' was going to stop me. It tasted like home, Joyce."

Joyce appeared to be deep in thought when she suddenly announced, "Will, don't talk about this to anyone unless you're here in my apartment, at the Magic Box or at your house. Ripper and I have performed protective spells around these three buildings. Now, you go home and I'll see you at school tomorrow. I need to do some research."

"I won't be saying anything to anyone," Will muttered. "Everyone would think I'm soddin' insane if I did." He jerked the front door open. A wooden clatter echoed briefly through the courtyard. Will looked down and gasped.

"What is it, William?" Joyce asked as she hurried to his side. She looked down to catch a glimpse of what the teenaged boy was staring at.

"It's my stake," Will answered. He leaned over to pick the wooden object. "I left it in the alley when I ran away."

"Be careful, Will," the Watcher cautioned. She turned to look back into the apartment when the phone began to ring. "I'm expecting a phone call from my cousin. See you tomorrow." Joyce hurried over to pick up the receiver, her worried eyes trained on the Slayer while he closed the door behind himself. 

"I know you're there, Joyce. I can hear you breathing," a crisp British voice announced. "How is my favorite American cousin?"

"I'm fine, Wesley. How's my favorite British cousin?"

"Excellent. I've brassed off father twice this week. I'm going for a record three times next week," Wesley chuckled deeply. "The real reason I'm calling you, cousin, is to let you know the Council is sending the newest slayer and his watcher to Sunnydale."

"You've got to be kidding?!" Joyce flopped down in a nearby chair. "Do they think we're not doing a good enough job?"

"Tread lightly around these two, Joycie." Wesley chuckled at his cousin's exasperated tone. "They're real sticklers for convention and demon haters to the core. I know several of your Slayer's young friends aren't exactly normal."

"All too true," Joyce sighed. "Not to mention that great hovering bat of a vampire, Angel. He might be the Powers' champion, but he is harassing poor Will entirely too much. He can't seem to get it through his thick skull that Will's not homosexual."

"You need to find a distraction for your slayer's stalker," Wesley informed Joyce. "I've just had a brilliant idea. Why don't I come over there to Sunnydale? It'll piss father off and I can meet this great champion of the Powers."

"That sounds great, Wes." Joyce sat back in her chair. "I could use the company. Call me when you've got your plans finalized." 

The pair talked for a few more minutes before they said their good-byes and hung up. Joyce pulled several books out of her shelf, sat down at the table, and started to leaf through the pages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy stepped up to the door of the Watcher's apartment where she heard the Slayer's voice inside. _When I saw her bleedin', I wanted it and nothin' was going to stop me. It tasted like home, Joyce._ She covered her mouth with one hand while she wondered how things had gone so terribly astray. The slayer was supposed to stake her, but instead he had invoked feelings that she'd never felt before. If he couldn't explain why _her_ blood had tasted like home to him, then how could she explain that _his_ body pressed against hers felt like home to her.

Propping the stake against the door, she hurried away, her mind scrambled and her feelings jumbled. Everything had gone as planned until she had submitted to the Slayer. He had been ready to stake her, but then something stayed his hand. Buffy knew from her sources that the Slayer was fairly innocent, but damn his kisses could melt ice.

As she wandered around, she contemplated the evenings events. She turned plan after plan over in her head on how to make the Slayer dust her at their next meeting. She was passing through one of the older cemeteries when she heard hoots and catcalls coming from one of the crypts. An outraged roar echoed through the night making Buffy look up at the full moon.

Buffy hurried to peek in the broken window of the crypt. Inside she could see an angry werewolf inside a cage and the Slayer's little red-headed girlfriend pressed up against the wall with several nasty looking vamps crowding her. 

One of the vampires had his hand pressed against the girl's mouth. The girl struggled bravely, but her strength was no match against the vampire.

Buffy pushed the door of the crypt open and leaned against the jamb. "Hey, boys," she purred suggestively. "Why don't you pick on someone a little more your size?" She curled her tongue behind her teeth while she played with the string of her halter top.

"Why don't you come on in, sweetheart?" the head vamp growled. "There's plenty to go around."

"Don't you know who she is?" Buffy tilted her head while she studied the other vampires. She could sense that they had been turned to be minions and the oldest was 5 years old at the very least.

"Just some stupid little witch out here babysitting her wolfie boyfriend," the leader growled again.

"True, but she's also a good friend of the Slayer." Buffy stared nonchalantly down at her fingernails. "You hurt her and you're _dust_. Better run now, while you still have a chance." 

The vamps quickly backed away from the red-haired girl and hurriedly brushed past the blond to make their escape into the night in the hopes that the witch wouldn't mention their faux pas to the slayer. Little did they know that the pretty vampiress winked at the other girl and followed them into the darkness. They realized their predicament when she caught up with them and easily dusted them with the flick of her dainty little wrist as she twisted their heads off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will walked up the sidewalk towards the house that he shared with his da and his stepmom. His dad was actually pretty cool. 

Rupert Giles had meddled with magic during his youth at Oxford, so he was aware that Slayer's existed, but it had still been a shock when his only son, William Jamison Giles, had been called. The two males had moved to Sunnydale soon after Will had become the Chosen One, where the elder Giles purchased the local magic shop. It was through the magic shop that Rupert met Anya, an ex-vengeance demon that he fell in love with and soon married.

Will shook himself out of his old memories to focus on the ones he had just made that night. Joyce's words about how the female vampire probably viewed his assault on her body did nothing to lessen the boy's guilt. In fact it only heightened it, because he had practically made love to a female when he had no bloody clue what her name was.

The Slayer stopped up short when he felt the very familiar tingles that announced the arrival of his vampire stalker. He started walking towards his house again, eyes firmly forward and nose in the air in the hopes that if ignored that the broody hulk of a demon would leave him alone.

"What did you do to your beautiful hair, Will?" Angel asked softly from the shadows. "You've ruined the color with all that bleach."

"I quite like it and so do the girls," Will announced coldly. It didn't seem to matter what he did, nothing deterred the dark-haired vampire from making passes at him. 

"What girls? You know girls get in the way of your slaying." Angel stepped out of the darkness and closer to Will. "You know that those girls will never understand your calling. Not like I do."

Will grimaced at the male vampire's words. "You're right. Human girls won't understand my calling, that's why 'm going to start lookin' for a nice vampire girl to date." He nearly burst out laughing at the dumbfounded look on his stalkers face. "Well, mate, I gotta go. Dad and Anya are expectin' me." He gave the vampire one last condescending look before sprinting the rest of the way to his house. Conversations like this one made the Slayer ever so glad that vampires couldn't get in without an invitation.

"Dad, 'm home," Will announced when he burst through the door. He walked into the living room where he knew his father would be waiting for him to get home. "You know; you don't have to wait up for me."

"It just makes me feel better, son." Giles rose to his feet, turned off the television, and tossed the remote back down on the couch. "Besides, I need to talk to you. That ass Snyder called today. He wants you to work on the Parent-Teacher decorations like you're some little hoodlum."

Will chuckled at his father's indignation. "That's because he thinks I am one. No reason to steer him straight at this point. We know the truth. B'sides, aren't you the one that keeps tellin' me that the important people are the only ones that know the truth?"

"That I do, son." Giles waved his hand towards the kitchen. "You want some hot chocolate?"

"I had some at Joyce's." Will shook his head. He studied his father for a few minutes. "Dad, I met a girl tonight at the Bronze."

"Be careful, Will. You know what happened the last time you tried to go out on a date." Giles ran his hand through his hair. "That pillock Angel ruined it for you. Of course, Harmony Kendall wasn't too bright since she believed the brooding idiot when he told her that you liked to hang out at the morgue."

Will rolled his eyes at the memory of the failed date. "Oh, I don't think this girl would have any trouble handling Captain Forehead." He chuckled while he curled his tongue behind his teeth. Will smirked at his father's surprised glance. "She's of the vampiric persuasion."

"Excuse me?" Giles stared at his blushing son.

"This sounds so bad, Dad." Will dropped onto the couch. "I don't know what the hell happened. One minute I was ready to stake her. She was beggin' me to stake her and the next ... I'm a really bad Slayer, Dad. I took advantage of her. I snogged the hell out of her. Joyce said that vampires view sex differently and that I was just taking conqueror's rights, but that doesn't help my conscience. I'm supposed to kill vamps, not kiss them."

"Oh, Will..."

"I don't know what came over me, Dad." Will leaned his head back and closed his eyes, afraid that he would see disappointment in his father's eyes. "I know I'm young, and generally pretty inexperienced, but when I touched her, it felt like I had known her forever."

"Interesting." Giles sat down to study his son's body language. "I felt the same thing when I met both your mother and Anya. Of course, I wasn't the slayer and neither of them had a death wish at the end of my stake."

"So you're not disappointed in me?" Will tilted his head to look at his father.

"Never, Will." Giles ruffled his son's hair. "Doubt you could ever do anything to disappoint me."

"Thanks for understanding, Dad. I'd better hit the hay." Will stood up, ruffled Giles' hair in return, and sprinted up the stairs. 

Giles wondered what exactly his son had left out of the conversation and resolved to call the Watcher in the morning. He went around turning out all the downstairs lights before he ascended the stairs to join his wife in bed.

Outside stood a very jealous, very irate male vampire with a bad habit of eavesdropping. _This won't do. Will is mine. No female vamp is going to come along and take my boy away from me._ Angel admonished himself for not sniffing the Slayer when he first saw the boy. If he had, he could be tracking that poaching ho of a vampiress right this minute. Too late now, but Angel knew he'd be keeping a closer eye on his slayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What's the mystery meat today?" Will asked. He slid into the chair next to Xander, and he put his lunch tray on the table. "I spent the morning avoidin' the Nazi troll. He called Dad about me being on the Parent-Teacher decoratin' committee."

"Not sure about the mystery meat, but that's cool about the other. I'm on the committee and we can decorate together. It'll be lots of fun because I've got lots of ideas. You don't have to do a thing." Willow stopped to take a deep breath of air. 

"Breathe, honey," Oz said softly. He rubbed his girlfriend's back in soothing circles. "Why don't you tell Will what happened last night at the crypt?"

Willow gulped and shrank back into her chair when she became the center of attention with her friends. Her voice dropped to a mere conspiratorial whisper as she related the events from the previous night before. The rest of the group was so engrossed in the witch's tale that they failed to notice how pale the slayer had become.

Will listened to Willow's tale while his mind raced as he tried to keep up with the twist and turns that his thoughts had taken. Outright curiosity of why a vampire would save his friend from certain death warred with the tension of what the others would think when they found out that he had snogged the female in question despite her vampiric status. His body tightened, growing heavy with need as remembered the feel of the her moving against him. He was so lost in the sensation that Xander had to call his name twice to get attention before he was pulled from his memories by Xander's voice.

"Will?" Xander's voice dropped to prevent any eavesdroppers from hearing his question. "That girl you liked? Do you think she could be a rogue 'gang member on PCP' hunter?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles looked up from his spot behind the Magic Box's counter when the bell above the front door jangled. He was pleased to see that his son's Watcher entering the store. Giles motioned for the woman to sit at the table while he went to the front window, turned over the 'out for lunch' sign, and closed the shade.

"Did William tell you about the vampire he encountered the other night?" Joyce asked. She watched as Giles crossed the room to take up the chair across from her.

"The one he snogged?" Giles answered quietly. 

"Yes, that would be the one." Joyce replied. She studied Giles' face to determine the man's mood and was pleased to see that he didn't appear very upset by the thought of his only child making out with a female vampire. Then, Joyce remembered William's stalker and mentally grimaced.

"He mentioned her last night," Giles said as he folded his hands on the table. "Do you have any theories on who exactly she might be?"

Joyce gave a defeated sigh before she shook her head. "Not a clue. I've been searching through the Watcher's diaries, but I've never heard of a vampire searching out a slayer to 'end their misery'."

"Have you contacted the Council?" Giles asked. "Maybe they would have a lead on this particular vamp."

"William was very adamant about keeping the council out of this," Joyce responded. "We have another problem. When William died for those few seconds in the Master's lair, it called another Slayer. My cousin, Wes, called last night to let me know that the newest Slayer and his Watcher are on their way to Sunnydale."

"Will this present a problem?"

"Wes told me that they are sticklers for convention and demon haters to the core," Joyce explained. "Our group isn't exactly normal."

"No, I suppose not," Giles muttered. "It might be best if we have a meeting tonight at my house. We can throw up some wards, make it seem like the kids are having a party. That way that pillock, Angel, can't listen in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy had spent her day either in restless slumber or staring out a window that received no light from the glaring California sun. Her dreams and thoughts filled equally with the overwhelming presence of the Slayer, and how he was nothing like the other Slayers she had fought. 

She was startled when she shook herself out of her daze to discover that night had fallen. As she changed into her clubbing clothes and carefully applied her make up, she couldn't help wondering if this night she would be able to do something to convince the Slayer to end her unlife, or if like the night before their encounter would slide into a more sensual realm. It irratated her that she wasn't sure which of the options she was hoping for more.

The blond vampiress eased her way out of the abandoned caretaker's home that she was currently residing in. She was undisturbed by the tales of a ghostly presence in the house. In fact, Buffy had discovered the tales to be true and found herself with the most interesting of housemates. Her first night in town she had heard the tales of horror coming surprisingly from demons themselves. When she entered the house ready to declare her residency with or without permission from the specter. Buffy was pleasantly surprised when a big, black ghostly cat melted out of the dark to welcome her to his home.

Buffy strolled through the graveyard. It was the oldest cemetery in Sunnydale with very few plots left, so subsquiently burials were extremely rare in the day and age. She stopped when she heard drunken giggling ahead. Buffy crept towards the sounds to find four very sauced vampires rolling around on the ground. She was about to move in to dust the trespassers when she heard one of them mention the Slayer.

"If I was in charge, I'd just bust into that little nightclub they like so much and show the slayer whose boss," the first vampire slurred. He took a long swig off the bottle he was holding.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try that," another vamp scoffed. "He'd kick your ass."

"I was at the crucifixtion," the first vampire replied. "This little boy slayer is nothing compared to the slayers that existed back then."

"If it was me," the third vampire spoke up. "I'd sneak up on him on patrol and snap his neck before he even knew I was there. Damned Anointed One is ruining our fun." He grabbed a bottle away from one of the other vamps and took a deep drink.

"Like that's gonna happen, Simon," the second vampire grumbled. "He can feel vamps at 10 paces. No one sneaks up on the Slayer."

"How do you explain what happened in the Master's lair?" Simon asked. 

"Oh, Oh," the first vampire staggered to his feet and lurched towards Simon. The contempt in his voice was clearly evident as he continued his explanation. "The way I heard it, that ensouled grandchilde of the Master's convinced the Slayer and his Watcher that because it was a prophecy, nothing could be done to save the boy."

"Well, obviously that was a load of hooey." The fourth vampire started to giggle hysterically. "But it won't matter for long. The Slayer dies on Saturday. That little ritual of Colin's will make us all powerful and then we'll be able to get the boy."

"Hear, hear. A toast," Simon raised his bottle in the air, weaving drunkenly. "Long live the Sunnydale Slayer." 

Buffy's ire rose with each boastful word from the drunken vampires. A growl started low in her chest that rose steadily until the blond vampiress decided to move closer. The first two vampires were dust before the group could even acknowledge her presence. The third vampire rushed the petite girl, but she quickly overcame him with a show of superior fighting skills. She viciously twisted his head off and growled. "The Slayer belongs to me!"

The fourth vampire scrambled away from Buffy while whimpering in fear. He suddenly found himself face to face with something scarier than even the Slayer himself. He thrashed about as he was dragged to his feet, and he whispered hoarsely, "What do you want?"

"Take me to your Master," Buffy snarled coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy dragged the quaking vampire into the factory behind her where she threw him to the floor in front of a young boy. She found it quite amusing that the minions were all bowing down and obeying a fledgling. Buffy glared contemptuously when one the minions attempted to make her do the same.

"Bow before the Anointed one, bitch."

"Don't think so, asshole." Buffy sent the vampire sailing across the room with a quick fist to the nose when he invaded her space. She looked the boy vampire up and down with a small grimace on her face. "Now, from what I understand from this drunken braggart, you all are planning something pretty stupid this coming weekend." 

"St Vigeous is not stupid," the boy vampire announced. "The ceremony will give all the vampires in the surrounding area immense power. Enough to defeat the Slayer and his followers and to finally achieve the great plans of our fallen Master, Heinrich Nest."

"You _would_ think that was true, but it's not." Buffy circled the room studying the minions. She had already easily ascertained which ones would fall into place if their leader was overthrown and which ones would have to be destroyed along with the boy vampire.

"What the hell do you know?" The vampire that Buffy had tossed across the room growled savagely as he crossed the room towards the petite blond. "You're nothing but a female. Everyone knows females are good for nothing but fucking."

"S-she dusted Simon, Jose, and D-Dog without breaking a sweat, man," stuttered the drunken vampire. He shook in terror when Buffy turned to stare down at him contempt.

"I'm a female that can kick your ass." Buffy's voice dripped with disgust. "However, before we go any further, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth the Bloody." She chuckled to herself when the gasps of recognition filled the room.

"HA!," one of the vampires scoffed. "Elizabeth the Bloody died in Prague along with her insane Sire."

"The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." Buffy waved her hand in dismissal. "As you can see, I'm still here and very much in existence. Now it's come to my attention that you're after my Slayer."

"We called dibs," the Anointed One's childish voice rang loudly over the grumblings of the minions. "We _will_ perform the Ritual of St Vigeous and he will be ours."

"Granted, you could do that, but consider this." Buffy strolled over to the boy. Her casual attitude hid her seething anger. "Not only is he mine, but the same effect the ritual has on us vampires ... happens to the Slayer."

"How the fuck can you know that?" the head minion growled. He was feeling nervous about the vampiress' attitude. If she really was Elizabeth the Bloody, and the rumors were really true, she was one of the deadliest vampires in history.

"I was there the last time some idiot vampire clan tried to use this ritual for strength enhancement." Buffy chuckled dryly. "The Slayer dusted 15 vampires under a minute and that was just for starters. Take my word for it, there's nothing worse than a pissed off, super-charged Slayer." She leaned against the crate that the Anointed one was perched on. "Now, this Slayer you have here in your sunny little dale, he's the best I've seen since that day. And you're just a pathetic little shit," Buffy stated calmly as she reached over, ripping the boy's head off with lightening speed.

The minions blinked in surprise as their tiny master's dust settled to the floor. The talkative minion from before launched himself across the room. He knew that with Colin gone he was next in line to command the minions and there was no way he was going to let an upstart female take his place. His eyes opened in surprise when he felt his body began to dust. He looked down to see that Buffy had thrust a makeshift stake through his chest.

"Anyone else got a problem with me?" Buffy asked. She jumped up on the crate where the boy vampire had previously been sitting. She folded her hands in her lap as she crossed her ankles and started to swing her feet, tapping the wood with her heels. When the rest of the minions shook their heads negatively to her question, she ventured on. "So, what do you all do around here for fun?"

The minions milled around, unsure how to answer the powerful, but diminutive vampiress that appeared to be their new master. To them, she was scarier then even the Master had been. Her sweet, innocent looks in a deceptive contrast to her lethal, deadly nature. 

When no one spoke, Buffy took it upon herself to pick a spokesman out of the crowd. "You in the back, wearing glasses. Come forward and tell me your name."

"M-me?" the Bespectacled vamp stuttered. He hung back until several of the other minions pushed him forward. "M-my name is Dalton."  
"So, Dalton, tell me what's going on? The others seem a bit reluctant," Buffy said softly. She studied the cowering minion carefully. "Why is that, do you suppose?"  
"W-well, um, you-you seem attached to the Slayer in some m-manner," Dalton stammered. He twisted his hands together in front of him. "One of the r-rival clans have plans to kidnap the Slayer's father at the parent-teacher night tomorrow and C-Colin planned on taking the man from the others, thus showing the other clans our superiority."  
"Interesting. That's an excellent plan, but all it'd do is piss the Slayer off." Buffy jumped down from the crate. She circled the room again while she wondered why she had a sudden burning desire to keep the Slayer happy rather than make him mad. If he was mad, he'd be more likely to dust her as were per her wishes. "I think a much better plan would be to save the Slayer's father from this hideous plot and make him grateful for our intervention."

"T-the cursed one won't l-like that," Dalton muttered. "He has designs on the Slayer."

"That I can believe." Buffy's voice dripped with disgust. "Thank the heavens that somewhere between the time he Sired Dru and she sired me, he changed his sexual orientation." She shuddered visibly. "I can safely say that the Slayer doesn't share his feelings though. I know for a fact that he likes his partner's to be female."

"What the hell is all this about?" shouted one of the minions. "We're supposed to be killing the Slayer, not becoming buddy-buddy with him."

"You don't like it, you're welcome to leave now, but if I see you again... you're dust. You stay, you belong to me. You _will_ follow my rules to the letter or you're dust." Buffy was astonished at the words coming out of her mouth. Something inside her had changed the moment the Slayer had touched his lips to hers. Her death wish had disappeared and had been replaced by the burning need to protect the Slayer rather than be destroyed by him. Much to her dismay, that didn't bother her as much as it should have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles muttered a few words under his breath as he ushered the last of his son's friends into his house. To anyone outside the house it sounded like a party was going on, but to those situated inside it was a different story. The kids, plus Anya, Joyce, and Rupert himself, were gathered in the living room, all with almost identical grim expressions.

"Does this meeting have to do with the fact that Will here was macking on a vamp?" Xander asked tactlessly. 

"Alexander Harris, this meeting is very serious," Joyce said tersely. "It is not a place to tease William on his romantic liaisons. Now can we get down to business?" She had caught the deer-in-the-headlights display that flashed across the Slayer's face and rightly assumed that he hadn't filled his friends in on the more intimate aspects of his fight with the aforementioned vamp.

"So, _what_ is so important that we're pretending to be having a party for the kids to cover up a Scooby meeting?" Anya asked. "We've never hidden before." 

"My cousin Wesley called me last night with some unsettling news," Joyce announced. "It appears that the Council has decided to send the other Slayer here to Sunnydale with his Watcher."

"Great," Xander exclaimed loudly. "Now Will won't have to patrol alone." He grinned at the Slayer.

"I wish it was that easy, Xander." Joyce sighed. "These two aren't going to understand the need for magical or supernatural help in the slaying. They will not view Oz and Willow as friends and helpmates, but as creatures to kill."

"What measures do you think we should take to ensure the safety of our group?" Giles asked softly. He sat down on the arm of the chair his wife was sitting in, putting one arm around her while he let her hold his other hand between hers.

"What about me?" Anya questioned. "I used to be a vengeance demon and now I own and operate a store that sells magic components? Will they want to slay me? What about my customers?" She ended on an upward screech.

"Now, now, dear. You know this is Sunnydale. The magics of the Hellmouth only allow people to see what they want to see," Giles gently assured his wife. "We'll put a few more wards up around the Magic Box and they won't suspect that we're anything more than an unusual curio shop."

"What about the customers... and our allies?" 

"We'll simply pass the word, dear. Besides, do you really see any of our allies having anything to do with a Slayer who hasn't proven himself like our Will has?" Giles smiles when Anya wryly shook her head negatively.

"Tomorrow we'll take Oz's cage apart and move it to the crypt next to the abandoned caretaker's house in Oakland Memorial Park. There's a sub-basement connected to the house. It'll be much easier to hide any wolfie noises there." Willow began to plan the move in her head while the others continued to chat.

Will sat quietly letting the rest of the group make all the plans for a change. He wondered where his vampiress was and what she was doing. He hoped that she thought about him as much as he thought about her. Will resolved that the next time he ran into her that he'd ask her for her name, but he grimaced to himself as his thoughts passed briefly over his stalker. Too bad Angel couldn't fall on a stray stake somewhere. _Bloody pillock._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will nudged his father in the ribs. The two Giles men watched while Anya regaled Principal Snyder with another one of her evisceration stories. They both chuckled when the man paled and attempted to evade Anya's attention. The ex-vengeance demon had explicit instructions to keep the little weasel busy all night, either listening to her stories or hiding from her.

"That was a good idea; siccing Anya on Snyder like that," Xander said as he strolled up to the two British men. "Now, if we could just figure out how to keep Deadboy occupied for the night, everything would be working out hunky-dory."

"We saw him on our way in," Giles muttered. "I've called around and an old friend of mine, Ethan Raine, assures me that there is a way to keep vampires out of public places. It's a complicated ritual, but if it keeps that pillock away from Will, I have no qualms performing it."

"What about Will's new girlfriend?" Xander teased. He smirked when the Slayer blushed red-hot.

"Invites work the same way, Xander," Giles said. "Now, can you go tell the others there will be a meeting in the library later? The new Slayer arrives in two days and we need to be ready."

"Sure thing, G-man." Xander sauntered off while he ignored the sputtering Brit. _Zing!_ Just as he had finished telling the others about the scheduled meeting, the doors at the end of the hallway were flung open. 

Xander looked at Cordelia. She looked at Oz. He looked at Willow, and the four of them all yelled as loudly as they could, "Gang members. Run." The Scoobies herded the parents towards the library.

"Get the Slayer's dad," the vamp in charge screamed at his minions. "Bring him to me unharmed or it'll be your heads." The minions scattered in an attempt to obey their master's order.

From his vantage point outside, Angel saw the vampires enter the school building, and heard their orders to get William's father. He snuck around to the side of the building where he climbed through an open window into an empty classroom. Angel silently crept to the door which he then opened, and peered out into the darkened hallway. His jaw dropped in surprise when at the end of the hallway, standing in a pool of light, he saw his hated grandchilde hissing directions at her minions. Angel was positive that the blond vampiress was there to hurt his beloved William, and there was no way he was going to let that happen. 

Angel waited until Elizabeth disappeared with her minions before he snuck out into the hallway. When he got to the T, he peered around the corner to watch the disappearing backs of the other vampires, and then he went the other direction in the hopes of finding one of the Scoobies. Angel grinned to himself when he saw William's friend, Xander, running down the hall towards him. He reached out and grabbed the sprinting youth, dragging the boy close to his body.

"There's a Slayer killer in the building," the brunette vampire hissed in the boy's ear. "We have to get to her before she hurts William."

_Yeah, right,_ Xander thought while he struggled to get away from the powerful vampire. In less than a heartbeat, he found himself being dragged behind Angel. Xander was sure that he'd have bruises on his neck in the morning. 

"Angelus, what do we have here?" The blond vampiress stepped out of the shadows. "The Slayer's friend is a little bit older than your usual fare." She stood with her arms folded across her chest and a look of disdain etched on her face.

"Elizabeth," Angel called out. He wrapped his arm around Xander's neck. "I didn't realize you met the Slayer already. No one mentioned it."

"Like we tell you anything," Xander muttered. "I, for one, hate your undead guts." He grinned and winked at the blond vampiress in front of him. Xander knew from Willow's story that no harm would come to him with the female vampire there to protect him.

Buffy smirked at the teenager. It was obvious to her that the oblivious Angel didn't realize just how unwelcome he was in the Slayer's inner circle.

"I just slipped right in, Elizabeth," Angel crowed. "You really should get yourself some better minions. Even Dru could get past these morons. By the way, where do you have the darling stashed?" He tightened his grip on the back of Xander's neck.

"Guess you've been out of the game awhile, haven't you, Gramps?" Buffy tilted her head to study the older vampire. "What with the soul and the eating of gutter rats? Dru dusted in Prague last year."

"Dru's gone?" Angel's jaw dropped. It was true he wasn't interested in his childe in _that way_ any more, but he still found it shocking that she was gone from the planet. Angel dropped Xander before he staggered backwards. He blinked a few times, and stared down at the floor. When he looked back up, he found Xander standing behind his grandchilde, and the boy grinned with delight.

"You snooze, you lose the bait, Deadboy," Xander crowed with glee. 

Angel lurched forward awkwardly, but both Buffy and Xander sidestepped him with practiced ease. He advanced on the pair, and grabbed Buffy by the shoulder. With his other hand, he backhanded the petite vampiress. "You need to learn your place, Elizabeth. You are nothing, and I should have dusted you when Dru brought you home."

"Let her go, Angel." The Slayer's clear, cold voice echoed in the empty hallway. His icy blue eyes snapped with anger. 

"She's a killer, William," Angel blustered. "A Slayer killer. She needs to be put down like the vicious creature she is."

"Why don't you tell the Slayer who made me into a killer, Grandsire?" Buffy spit out a mouthful of blood. "Why don't you tell him how you beat me almost to the point of dusting when I first refused to drain my victims?"

"That wasn't me," Angel protested. "That was Angelus. I have my soul now." He turned to give Will a pleading, puppy-dog eyed look.

"You act as if it's something to brag about, Grandsire," Buffy sneered. "Have you told the Slayer how you got it?" She curled her lip when Angel growled a warning at her. "Go on. Tell him how you got cursed with a soul when you sodomized and killed an 11 year old gypsy boy. And you didn't stop there, did you? Had to take him back to his people and brag about it, didn't you?"

"Shut up," Angel screamed. He sprayed spittle onto Buffy's face. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Elizabeth. Why don't you tell him about the Slayer you killed in China?"

"Yes, I admit it. I killed two Slayers, but I didn't know any better," Buffy said, guiltily. "I am Elizabeth the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, one quarter of the Scourge of Europe, but Drusilla hid my true identity. I think she was worried about how you'd react when you found out, Angelus."

"What is your true identity, Elizabeth?" Will asked. He was happy to finally find out her name, even though he was a bit disgruntled to find out that she was the killer of Slayers.

"Please, call me Buffy. It's what my mother use to call me when I was little." Buffy smiled shyly at Will.

"Oh. Oh." Xander snapped his fingers. "That's why you said I was older than Deadboy's usual fare. He likes little boys!" He eyed the male vampire with disgust and contempt. "That is just gross."

"Yes, the younger the better." Buffy shuddered violently. "Why do you think he has a rep for liking orphanages so much?"

"You liked to go to Whitechapel and prey on the whores," Angel announced smugly. He had never followed his grandchilde, but he knew where her hunting grounds had been.

"That's where you're wrong," Buffy defended herself. "I never killed the whores, I killed the evil men who preyed on them." She smirked evilly. "Jack the Ripper was a nasty fucker, but stalking him was pure heaven. Imagine his surprise when he thought he had another victim when he stumbled upon me that night."

"He was human?" Xander asked. He'd done a report on Jack the Ripper the year before, and he knew that internal organs were missing from the bodies. Xander knew that there was wide speculation from cannibalism to a doctor learning the workings of the human body as to why the body parts were missing. 

"Yes, he was. However, he practiced dark magic and he needed body parts for his rituals. Guess he figured no one would care if his victims were prostitutes."

"You killed Jack the Ripper?" Angel scoffed. "Really now, Elizabeth, bragging is such a nasty habit."

"Well, like I said, Gramps, you should know. Bragging is how you ended up with that happiness curse after all."

"How do you know about that?" Angel growled, but then backpedaled swiftly. "What do you mean 'happiness curse'?"

"Every demon on the hemisphere knows about you and your curse." Buffy sniffed in disdain. "One moment of happiness and you'll become Angelus again. I don't want that, and I'm sure the Slayer doesn't either. Not with you stalking him like he's some damned prize you'll get if you're a good little vamp."

"I am not stalking him," Angel grumbled indignantly. "He's my soulmate. We're meant to be together. The Powers That Be have ordained it."

"Hate to break it to you," Will said. "Well, actually I don't, but anyway, in case you haven't noticed, I happen to like girls. Now, I know my dad and Anya are just dying to meet Buffy, so you toddle off to do whatever it is you do when you're not stalking me."

"I told you, I'm not stalking you!" Angel clenched his teeth. He didn't know why William refused to see the rightness of the two of them together. His age and knowledge paired with William's cool fighting techniques made them a formidable pair. Angel's eyes suddenly narrowed when he saw Xander giving William two thumbs up from behind Buffy's back. "Elizabeth is not a nice vampire girl, William. I forbid you from having contact with her. You belong to me."

William arched an eyebrow. He hadn't realized that Angel's obsession had gotten so possessive, and he knew that he talk to Joyce and his father, sooner rather than later, about the disinvites to the public places in their lives. William sauntered over to Angel, pulled back his fist, and let it fly, hitting the vampire square in the nose. "I belong to m'self, and if I choose to belong to someone else, I'll be makin' the choice. Not some vampiric pervert who thinks he's God's gift to humans. Now get out of my school before I turn you into a big pile of dust."

Angel knew better than to argue with William when the Slayer was in this kind of mood. William had definite slay first, ask questions later tendencies when he was angry. Angel threw Buffy a look that was filled with promised retribution before he whirled to march down the hallway with as much dignity as he could muster. Besides, he needed to make plans that included putting his grandchilde and William in their places.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, your name's Elizabeth, or Buffy, if you prefer," Xander said. He turned to the petite blond vampiress. "It's just like good old Will here to win over a girl and not find out her name."

"Shut up, Harris," Will grumbled. "Don't listen to him. He's just jealous because the last demon that hit on him tried to chew off his head while laying her eggs in him."

"Well, at least I didn't take my date to the morgue and pretend to hate poetry." Xander chortled. "Buffy seems much more willing to listen to the awful stuff than Harmony was, and hey, vampgirl... morgues won't scare her."

Will rolled his eyes at Xander before he smiled gently down at Buffy. "My dad and stepmum really would like to meet you."

"They're not gonna freak?" Buffy melted at the Slayer's smile. He was so handsome, he made her forget everything else.

"Dad used to dabble in magic and Anya's an ex-vengeance demon," Will answered. "So, no. I don't think you'll freak them out."

"To the Library!" Xander stuck his arm out like he was carrying a lance. "Charge." He galloped down the hall as if he was on a horse.

"Don't mind Harris," Will whispered to Buffy. "His lunacy is showing this evenin'." The Slayer grabbed the vampiress' hand, and they followed the dark-haired boy to the library.

Xander pushed his way through the library doors, and he announced grandly, "Presenting his Slayerness, William Jamison Giles, and his lovely consort, Elizabeth Bloody."

"Knock it off, you pillock." Will slapped the back of Xander's head on his way by the other teenager. He gripped Buffy's hand tighter, because he could feel her body preparing for flight. Will hoped by the end of the evening she would let him know why she had been so determined to commit suicide via Slayer. "Everybody, this is Buffy."

"Hi," Buffy said softly. "Pleased to meet you all." 

"Buffy, this is my dad, Rupert Giles. The others call him Giles" Will lead Buffy over to his father, and the two shook hands. Then, they moved on to the next person. "This is Anya, my stepmum. You've met Willow and Oz. That's Cordelia, Xander's girlfriend." 

"Nice to meet you all." Buffy smiled shyly.

"Last is my Watcher, Joyce Zeraphenia Summers." Will looked at Buffy when a little gasp of surprise passed over her lips, but the vampiress quickly covered it with a greeting to the other woman.

"Glad to meet you, Miss Summers," Buffy said politely. "I love your middle name. It's so unique."

"Yes, it's an old family name. My mother protested quite loudly when father wanted to use it, but he won out in the end." Joyce leaned closer to whisper in Buffy's ear. "My little brother's name is Orville Valentine Summers. He really hates his name. He only answers to Steve these days."

"Buffy can tell us all the gory details about Will's stalker," Xander said informatively. "She's related to him, in that vampiric kind of way." He plopped down in the chair beside Cordelia and took her hand.

"Buffy has some interestin' things to say about Angel's soul, too," Will remarked. "Something about happiness and the curse is lifted, making him Angelus again." He led Buffy to the staircase to the upper level and they both sat down.

"Well, I kinda lied about the other demons knowing about the curse." Buffy grimaced. "He just makes me so mad with his holier-than-thou attitude. It's actually worse now than before."

"What about the curse?" Will asked.

"Oh, that's all true," Buffy exclaimed. "Darla got Dru and I to kill the gypsies off. I was a very bad vampire. I let my prisoners escape, but they did tell me all the details about the curse first." The memories of what her Sire and great grandsire did to the poor gypsies now preyed heavily on her mind.

"You have proof?"

Buffy turned to look at the Watcher before she nodded. "There's one of the tribe here at the school. She's the computer class teacher."

"Jenny Calendar is a gypsy?" Joyce sputtered. Mouths all over the room hung open at the revelation. "She knows about the curse?"

"Um, yeah." Buffy shrugged while she looked down at her feet. 

"Buffy," Giles said gently. "Why did you try to have Will kill you?" There was something different about the petite vampiress, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed almost too shy for a vampire.

"All those people I killed," Buffy whispered while tears welled up in her eyes. "When Dru died, I knew the truth, and I didn't want to live with myself any longer." She tried to pull her hand away from Will, but he wouldn't let her.

"What is the truth?" Will pulled Buffy even closer, and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Look you can tell us. We won't judge, I promise. Dad dabbled in magic, Anya's an eleven hundred year old ex-vengeance demon, Willow's a witch, and Oz is a werewolf. It's not like we're not an odd bunch already."

Buffy nibbled on her lip as she looked around the room at the expectant faces. She wondered if they'd be as willing to accept her once she told her sordid story. She inhaled an unnecessary breath and opened her mouth to speak. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be the Slayer."

"What the blue blazes are you talking about?"

"I was turned in 1880, on the eve of my 18th birthday. My Watcher..." Buffy paused until the gasps and exclamations of surprise ceased. "My Watcher sent me out to patrol despite the fact that I was powerless and I ran into Drusilla."

"But Slayer's aren't girls." Willow looked around for confirmation. Oz, Cordelia and Xander were nodding in agreement, but Joyce stared at the blond vampiress in amazement. "Joyce, Slayer's aren't girls, right?"

"They were until 1880 when the Slayer at the time, Elizabeth Anne Summers, disappeared without a trace," Joyce said. "Then for some inexplicable reason the Slayer line jumped to males instead."

"Because I was vamped." Buffy sighed. "When Dru turned me, she put me under her thrall. I forgot all about being the Slayer, but when she died in Prague last year, the thrall was broken. I realized what I had become, and I wanted to die."

"Why not just stake yourself?" Xander asked.

"I wanted to be sure my soul went to heaven." Buffy glanced over at Will shyly. "But when I met Will... I don't know. I guess he wasn't what I expected. I was never allowed any friends or to have contact with my family. My Watcher was all about the mission."

"You're Elizabeth the Bloody," Joyce gasped. She went to the bookcase and took down two books. "Why didn't anyone make the connection?"

"What are you going on about, Joyce?" Giles asked. He hadn't seen the Watcher this excited since they had been introduced the year before.

"Elizabeth Summers has the most recorded kills in Council history until Will topped her record. She earned the name Elizabeth the Bloody among the demons of her time." Joyce opened the first book and handed it to Giles. "Alternatively, Elizabeth the Bloody as a vampire has one of the highest recorded kill rates in the Council, exceeding that of even the Master."

"Even though I didn't remember being the Slayer, I tried to pick people that deserved to die." Buffy tried to scoot away from Will. She refused to look at his face, sure that he would hate her now. "I still killed demons, too."

"Quit!" Will growled. He pulled Buffy tightly against his body and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not gonna get away from me, pet." The timbre of Will's voice changed and his eyes flashed dangerously.

Buffy whimpered with want, her perfect teeth cutting into the flesh of her bottom lip and causing blood to well up. She lifted her wide green eyes to meet icy blue ones. Before she had time to react to the desire she saw in Will's face, he had his hands in her hair and his mouth covered hers, sucking at her bloodied lower lip.

"Good Lord, William." Giles stepped towards the entwined blonds. "Have some decorum!" He stared questioningly at Joyce when the Watcher grabbed his arm to stop his advancement.

"Mine." Will pulled away from Buffy long enough to growl the word at his father. He ignored the gasps of surprise from his friends when he pulled Buffy's head back and he sank his blunt teeth into the vampiress' neck.

"Okay, that's not normal behavior for Will!" Xander exclaimed. "What the holy heck is going on?"

"I suspect that the Slayer part of William is asserting itself," Joyce answered.

The Scoobs watched while Buffy's eyes rolled back in her head. They were surprised when she whimpered 'yours' in response to Will's possessive proclamation. The teenagers turned to look at Joyce, hoping that she'd have a more in depth explanation for the Slayer's behavior. Actually, for both Slayers- female and male, human and vampire. Their attention once again centered around the two blonds when they heard Will's voice.

"Don't cry." Will desperately tried to wipe the tears from Buffy's face. He had a worried look on his face. "Don't you want me, luv?"

Buffy pushed Will away in terror, her eyes flitting around to the others in the room. They had been friendly to her since she'd arrived, but there was no way that they would let their precious Slayer mate with her. She was still Elizabeth the Bloody, youngest master vampire in the history of the Council, regardless of the soul that she knew still resided inside her. However, while she was realizing that Will's family and friends weren't at all upset with her, her mind finally processed the Slayer's last words.

"Oh, Will." Buffy slid over to cup his cheek in her hand. "As soon as I saw you that first night, I wanted you."

"Even with my uncool hair and glasses?" Will asked shyly as the aggressive Slayer part receded. He reached up to slick back his hair.

"Yes, definitely." Buffy slicked back the hair on the opposite side. "But I was ready to die right up till... well, what we did when the fight was over. You changed everything."

"Then why pull away, Buffy?" Will's trembling hand stroked the vampiress' hair, and he tucked a strand behind her ear.

"I'm not a good person, Will." Buffy sniffed. "All those people I killed, even if most of them were the dregs of society. I had no right being judge, jury, and executioner."

"Everybody has a past, my dear," Giles said gently. "We would be hypocrites if we held it against you now, especially since you know what you are."

"Buffy, luv." Will pulled the blond vampiress into his arms. "When you did those things, you didn't know you were a Slayer. Just by your actions since you've been here in Sunnydale, I know if you'd known, you never would have done any of them. None of us hold it against you. I don't hold it against you."

"Really?" Buffy asked. She looked around at Will's friends and family, who were all nodding at her. Buff enthusiastically threw her arms around Will's neck and asked softly in his ear, "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"I think you'll find that he's more than your boyfriend, Buffy," Joyce said in an informative voice. She was really happy for Will. He needed someone that wouldn't be intimidated by his strength or by the demons that he fought. "I think you'll find that when you claim him in return, that you'll be mates. This is something that has to be hidden from the Council."

"Agreed." 

The library doors burst open and Angel stomped into the room. He glared menacingly at the group until his eyes landed on the two blonds still hugging on the steps. Angel growled in anger, but fell back a step when, instead of his grandchilde snarling an answer to his challenge, it was William.

"What do you think you're doing, Will?" Angel hissed. "How can you claim this evil, soulless creature when you know you belong to me? That you are _my_ soulmate?"

"First off, I'm doing exactly what I want. You're not the boss of me." Will untangled himself from Buffy and they stood up. "Next, I claimed Buffy because she's mine. My mate, my vampire..." A smirk that rivaled any vampire's crossed his face. "My Slayer."

"What are you talking about?" Angel protested. "Elizabeth's not a Slayer. My my, talk about delusions of grandeur!" He looked the petite girl up and down with disgust.

"Well, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? You roll into town, act all high and mighty and superior because you've got that shiny soul of yours." Will glanced over at Joyce. "Does the Council know how he got the thing in the first place?"

"That's not the topic at hand," Angel said snidely. "We were talking about us!" 

"There's no 'us'!" Will shouted. "There'll never be an 'us'! We're not soulmates. Get that through your thick skull." He advanced on the dark-haired vampire and punctuated every word with a finger poked into Angel's chest. "I am not interested in you."

"You're still young, Will." Angel tried to reach for the teenager. "You're still learning what you really want. I can teach you everything you need to know." He sneered at Buffy. "You don't need to go looking anywhere else for what you need."

"You're a real piece of work," Will said in disgust. "I know what I want, and it sure as hell isn't your prick up my arse."

"Will," Giles sputtered.

"What, Dad," Will snapped. He didn't take his eyes off of Angel.

"Haven't I told you time and time again to re-shelve books when you've used them." Giles picked the book up off the table in front of him. "Joyce has enough to do without you adding to it."

"Sorry, dad," Will replied contritely. "I'll endeavor to remember."

"See that you do, son." Giles smirked to himself. He glanced around at the others, and he realized that they, too, were hiding grins. He nudged Anya with his elbow while he raised an eyebrow at her. Giles was pleased when she nodded slightly in return.

"You know, Will, I still have contacts in the vengeance business," Anya announced while she winked at Buffy. "I'm sure I could find one of my old friends that would change his orgasm buddy preferences. I hear spiny ant eaters are all the rage this season."

"I will not allow this travesty... this mating to continue," Angel spat out. He looked at Buffy with the contempt clearly visible in his eyes. "I will never allow you to make love with anyone else, William. You belong to me, and I'll remove any mark the little bitch has put on you."

Will smirked while he pulled the collar of his shirt open to show off his neck. The only mark upon the teenager's flesh was that of the Master from the previous spring. Will couldn't wait to have Buffy remove the offending bite with one of her own. He had to fight off arousal as he thought about her fangs buried in his flesh while he fucked her into the ground.

"I initiated the mating," Will said fiercely. "If and when I decide to make love to someone, it won't be with you, Angel. I don't like you. I have never liked you."

"Let me show you what you're missing." Angel grabbed Will tightly and pulled the squirming Slayer against his body. Before anyone could react, the brunette vampire's mouth descended onto Will's. He expertly blocked a knee to his groin, but Angel broke off the kiss when Buffy morphed into game face and growled threateningly. Angel's head popped up and he growled in return. "You think you can challenge me, Buff?"

"I think I can." Giles bashed Angel over the head with the axe he had picked up when the pervert started to kiss his son. "Get your hands off my son, you sick, disgusting thing."

Angel grimaced when Will's second attempt at kneeing him hit home. He looked around at the closed, angry faces of Will's friends and decided to make a strategic retreat. There would be plenty of time to sort things out later... after he got rid of Buffy. Angel sneered at Buffy before he turned to sweep out of the library with as much grace as he could muster, but his skull and balls ached from the abuse brought on by the Giles men.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I've got a question," Cordelia piped up. She'd been watching the proceedings pretty quietly up till then, but she did have one burning question she wanted to ask. "Why didn't anyone connect Elizabeth the Bloody Slayer to Elizabeth the Bloody Vampire? Were the Council members that stupid back then?"

"Dru wasn't stupid. Insane, but not stupid," Buffy said. "She whisked me out of London almost immediately after I rose, and we joined Darla and Angelus in France. She had already thralled me by then."

Xander snapped his fingers, and he exclaimed "Summers! You're both Summers'. Are you related?"

"Yes, we are," Joyce said proudly. She had always been proud of the fact that she was related to the best Slayer in Council history. Joyce had spent years researching what exactly had happened to her great-great aunt, and now she knew.

"I had a little brother after I was turned?" Buffy asked in astonishment. "I thought mother was unable to have more children."

"No, you see; your sister Dawn married Xavier Wyndam-Pryce," Joyce said. Family history had always been one of her most favorite subjects to talk about. "Their first children were a set of twin boys; the youngest of whom Dawn insisted take the last name of Summers."

"Yeah, Dawnie was like that," Buffy said sadly. Now that she knew who she was, Dawn was the one person from her past life that she missed the most. "They thought she might be a potential, too. That's the only reason we got to stay together."

"Well, my aunt also married a Wyndam-Pryce," Joyce announced. "My cousin Wesley will be here at eight in the morning. I'll be picking him up at Sunnydale Municipal Airport." She waved a hand at the teenager's protests. "Wesley's cool, as you young people would say. He went into Watcher training a few years ago, but washed out due to his unconventional thinking."

"Isn't the new Slayer and his Watcher arriving tomorrow, too?" Giles asked. He glanced down at his wife beside him. "We moved Oz's cage earlier today."

"Yeah, you guys woke me up with all the swearing," Buffy grumbled good-naturedly. "You sure know how to wake the dead in this town."

"You saw us?" Xander asked. He hadn't seen the vampiress, but it had been daytime. Of course, if Will had been with them, they would have known instantly they were being spied on.

"Yep, I'm staying in the caretaker's house." Buffy nodded. She had recognized the Slayer's friends from the Bronze, and she had guessed that the older gentleman with them was his dad.

"While the guys did that Anya and I made the wards around the Magic Box stronger," Willow said, "But what are we gonna do about Buffy? Not being out during the day could kinda make it obvious."

"I know of something that might help with that." Buffy smirked while she leaned into Will's side. "The Gem of Amara makes vampires immune to the things that usually kill them. Like... sunshine."

"But that's just a legend," Joyce blurted out. She blinked in surprise when both Anya and Buffy shook their heads.

"No, it's not, and I think it's right here in Sunnydale. It's just a matter of finding it." Buffy nibbled on her lip for a moment. "I have the information I've collected about it at home."

"Ethan will be here the day after tomorrow." Giles consulted a piece of paper in his pocket. "He should be ready to perform the public disinvite that night."

"So what else do we need to do to get ready?" Cordelia chimed in.

"I think Red, Dogboy and I should accompany Buffy back to her place," Will announced. "Willow can do some wards and I'll pick up the info on the gem to give to Joyce in the mornin' after she picks up her cousin."

"Right then," Giles said. "We'll meet up at the Magic Box after Ethan gets here. The nice thing about public disinvite is that they can be localized. We can have all of Sunnydale done with one ceremony."

"Sure gonna make the vamp feedings harder around here. Why didn't we do this a long time ago?" Willow commented.

"Because we didn't realize what a perverted git Angel was before," Giles informed the young witch. He shook his own head at this next comment. "Why the Powers That Be think he can in any way, shape, or form be a champion is beyond me."

"I doubt they care about his sexual proclivities," Joyce said. "Just that he gets the job done."

"It's getting late, guys, and we have school in the morning," Will announced. He pulled Buffy to her feet, and he waved for Willow and Oz to join them. "We're gonna go check out Buffy's place. I should be home in about an hour, Dad."

"Alright, Will," Giles answered. "I'll be waiting for you." He smirked at his son.

"Oh, come on, Dad! We've talked about this before," Will cried. "You don't need to wait up for me."

"Of course, he does, dear," Anya said. "Otherwise I won't give him any orgasms."

"Anya! Please, don't say things like that." Will pulled Buffy towards the library door. "Now I gotta go scrub my brain."

The two Slayers, the witch and the werewolf departed the room, followed by the laughter of their friends and family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joyce eagerly watched the passengers enter the airport terminal. She hadn't seen her cousin Wesley in over three years, even though they spoke on the phone regularly and corresponded through letters and emails daily. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw him, because he had changed quite a bit in the passing years. Where before he had looked tall and gangly in the tweed suits that he'd worn to impress his father, now he was tall and rugged in jeans and a casual dress shirt. _Guess you can take the boy out of the boarding school, but you can't take the boarding school out of the boy,_ Joyce snickered to herself while she waved at him.

"Joyce," Wesley called out. When he got to her he lifted her into the air and swung her around happily. "How's the sweetest cousin a guy could have? Are you ready to settle down and birth me a cricket team?"

"Wesley Anthony Wyndam-Pryce, put me down this instant." Joyce smacked her cousin on the shoulders. "You are such a tease."

"Not I, cousin dear." Wesley smirked and winked at his blushing relative. "I am always serious when it comes to you."

"Well, Mr. Flirt, we've got a lot of ground to cover before the other Slayer gets here." Joyce pulled Wesley towards the baggage claims area. "We need to pick up the information Will has on the Gem of Amara. Then, we need to make sure it's for real. After that, I'll take you to meet Great-Great Aunt Elizabeth." She loved seeing the look of shock in her usually calm and collected cousin's eyes.

"Joycie Zee, what are you going on about?" Wesley grabbed the female Watcher by the arm, and he swung her around to face him. "The only way she could still be alive was if..."

"Yes, the only way, Wesley. I can revolutionize the Council with this information." Joyce nodded. "This is why the Slayers became male and answers the age old question; does a vamped Slayer retain the soul?"

"I take it the answer to that is yes," Wesley sighed. He didn't let go of Joyce's arm while they continued towards the baggage area. "You know Father won't be pleased about this."

"Well, I've always maintained that Uncle Roger was an old fogey robot," Joyce joked. She actually disliked her stodgy old uncle. He had tried to wash her out of the Watcher program several times, but somehow she'd always had good luck. She was sure he was the one that had planted those exam answers in her room. "Oh, and tomorrow night we're doing the public disinvite at the Giles' magic shop."

"Anything else I should know about?" Wesley grabbed up his suitcase and duffel bag. He started towards the front door of the airport. He was glad to see that the other passengers were already dispersing.

"Yeah." Joyce smirked at Wesley's back. "Auntie and my Slayer have entered into a partial claiming already."

"What?" Wesley dropped his suitcase, and he turned to look at his cousin. "She's claimed him already?"

"No, cousin darling. Will claimed _her_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you reading, Riley?" Maggie Walsh looked over the top of her glasses at her young charge. She had been pleased when she first saw him; he was a tall, strapping young Midwestern man with a military haircut, not at all like that scrawny, nerdy Brit William Giles. Walsh wrinkled her nose while she thought about the other Slayer.

"Just reading about Giles' exploits, Miss Walsh," Riley replied. He glanced up at his Watcher. "Just checking out the competition."

"He has nothing on you, young man." Walsh went back to her own reading. "It'll be like comparing a mighty warrior to a little boy. You'll always come out on top."

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me, Miss Walsh," Riley said modestly. He too went back to his reading.

Several minutes later, Walsh put down her paperwork, and she looked at her watch. _It's just like Summers to be late to pick us up. How the hell did she ever became a Watcher is beyond me,_ she grumbled to herself. _So what if the flight was actually twenty minutes early? That's no excuse for making us wait here._ Walsh looked at the front door of the airport just in time to see her colleague enter with a bleached blond boy trailing behind her.

"Ah, Maggie," Joyce called out. She moved closer to the other Watcher, and she stuck out her hand in welcome. "You should have phoned to let us know you were arriving early. I'm sorry to say we'll have to ride in Will's baby instead of in my SUV. Wesley had to go do some shopping with it."

"Will's baby?" Maggie eyed the young man with Joyce. She hadn't recognized the boy as William Giles when he first arrived. He looked so much different these days.

"Yeah, m'baby," Will replied quietly. "I've a mint-condition 1959 Desoto Sportsman Fire Flite. Dad bought it off of Ebay for a song and a dance." He turned to the other Slayer, and he offered his hand. "Name's William Giles."

"Riley Finn." Riley sniffed with disdain as he took the other boy's hand. He squeezed Will's hand as hard as he could, but the only reaction he got was a lopsided smirk before he felt his own hand give an ominous crack under the pressure of William's grip.

"William, play nice," Joyce admonished. "There's plenty of time for that later. Be a dear and grab Maggie's bags."

"Of course, Joyce." Will dropped Riley's hand, and he hurried to pick up Walsh's luggage. With a wave of his hand, he directed them towards his waiting car. He stowed the bags in the trunk, waiting somewhat unpatiently while Riley put his luggage in the trunk, too.

"You let him call you by your first name," Maggie gasped. "You know that's frowned on."

"Will does have a mind of his own, Maggie," Joyce said. She waited for Will to open the car door for her. "In fact, I encourage him to think for himself. It makes him a much better Slayer, in my opinion." She slid inside the car, and Will closed the door behind her.

"You would," Walsh muttered harshly. She opened the back door of the big black monstrosity, and she got inside. She sneered unhappily when Will started the car. The radio came on loudly, but the boy quickly turned it off. "So, what do you do for fun in this Hickville?"

"For the kids there's the Bronze for dancin' and the beach for daytime fun," Will said. He checked in the mirrors, and he carefully maneuvered onto the street. "The drama club puts on two plays a year, usually in December and May. They're presented at the Blue Moon Theatre over on Mason Street."

"The Sunnydale Dramatic Society puts on eight plays a year at the same theatre," Joyce said back over her shoulder. She'd heard the insult in Walsh's voice, but decided to ignore it. "The art gallery has some very nice exhibits."

"Yeah, when they're not showing zombie making voodoo masks," Will said with a chuckle.

"That only happened the one time and you know it," Joyce huffed. "Although I have to say it makes me glad I'm the school librarian rather than the gallery curator." She turned to look back at the two people in the backseat. "We took the liberty of renting you and Riley a small house. It's not much, but it's better than a hotel. If the Council keeps you here, you can pick out a different place."

Walsh grimaced to herself at the thought of living in housing that Joyce Summers picked out. The only reason Joyce had made it through the Watcher program was sheer dumb luck. That and because her ass of a cousin Wesley took the blame for the things that had happened. Walsh remembered when certain exam answers were found in Joyce's possession, and how Wesley had claimed that they belonged to him. He got washed out of the program and little Joycie Zee kept her position.

"What do you like to do for fun, Riley?" Joyce asked. "I bet a handsome young man such as yourself has girls falling all over him."

"Slayer's aren't allowed to date," Riley said snidely. He looked out the window at the scenery. There was no way he was going to tell anyone of his sexual preferences. "They just get in the way of the mission."

"You just gotta find yourself one that understands." Will looked at Riley in the rearview mirror. "My girl is the absolute best."

"What?" Walsh screeched. She realized how she sounded, and she settled herself down with an effort. "Really, Joyce, you're letting your charge walk all over you." She was sure this would be something that would interest the Council, and maybe finally get Miss Goodie Two Shoes fired.

"I find that a happy Slayer is a productive Slayer, Maggie." Joyce turned to glance at the other woman. "Besides, Buffy is a very unique girl. There's no one like her in existence."

"We're here," Will announced as he pulled the Desoto up in front of a small bungalow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE NEXT NIGHT

Ethan Rayne nonchalantly studied the people seated around his old friend Ripper's shop. They were certainly an interesting little group, even he had to admit that. Magically, the little red witch was the most powerful of them all, but there was something interesting about the petite blond vampiress that sat next to the Slayer. Ethan wasn't sure what it was yet, since she hadn't been officially introduced.

"That's right, Ethan, we do need to make the introductions still, don't we?" Giles asked. He chuckled at the surprised look on his old friend's face. "I can still read you like a book, mate."

"You know me so well, old friend." Ethan smirked. "Yes, please tell me about everybody, Ripper."

"Well, first we have my lovely wife, Anyanka. She used to be a vengeance demon until a couple of years ago." Giles touched his wife on the shoulders, and she turned to smile brightly at Ethan. Then, Giles moved on to the next two people seated at the table. "Next up is Joyce Summers, my son's Watcher, and her cousin, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. You might remember his father Roger from that Christmas party you attended with me for father."

"Yes, yes, of course." Ethan nodded at the two people. He did remember old Roger, and the thing he remembered the most was that the man was a stodgy old fart.

"Next up are the teenagers." Giles moved on around the table. "The first couple is Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase, and the second couple is Willow Rosenberg and Daniel Osbourne."

"Oz," the red-haired boy said. He nodded at Ethan before turning his attention back to the girl beside him.

"As I'm sure you can tell, Willow is a powerful witch," Giles continued. "Oz is a werewolf. Of course, you know my son, William Giles, and the young lady beside him is his girlfriend, Elizabeth the Bloody."

"What?" Ethan sat up straight to once again "Elizabeth the Bloody? The vampire?"

"Elizabeth the Bloody, the Slayer, too." Xander piped up. He gave the others a fake wide eyed innocent look. "Oh, was that a secret?"

"Don't be such a git, Harris." Will reached around Cordelia to smack the back of Xander's head.

"Takes one to know one, Giles," Xander snarked in return.

"Boys," Giles said in a warning tone. "We don't have time for your antics right now." He turned back to his old friend. "Yes, my son is dating a vampire. Yes, I understand the irony of the fact. Yes, she is one of the most feared Slayers _and_ most feared vampires in the history of the Council. Can we move on now?"

Ethan raised his hands defensively while he chuckled. "No problem, Ripper. I'm more curious as to why you want to perform a public disinvite."

"'ve got a stalker," Will muttered. He grimaced in disgust at the thought of the overgrown forehead that seemed to shadow his every move. "That poofter Angel has decided I'm his soulmate. As if I'd let him roger my arse."

"William, language!" Giles said. "There are ladies present!"

"Where?" All of the females said while they looked around the room. Buffy even checked under the table before she shook her head that there wasn't a lady under there.

"You fell into that one, G-man," Xander hooted. 

"Do not call me that, Xander," Giles grumbled. "You see what I have to work with here, Ethan!"

"Yes, yes, Ripper," Ethan tutted. He stood and went to his friend, patting the man on the shoulder in mock sympathy. Then, he turned to Buffy and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth."

"Mr. Rayne." Buffy nodded her head in acknowledgement. "It's nice to meet you. I was just wondering about my public invite."

"That is easily solved, my dear," Ethan said. "All I need is a drop of your blood to use in the ritual and you'll still have free access to every building."

"Sounds like a plan." The Slayer bled through in William's voice. "Let's get the show on the road."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel had been searching for William for over an hour. First, he had checked out the Bronze, but neither the Slayer nor his friends had been there. He then went by the high school, in the hopes of catching the Scooby gang having a meeting with the Watcher. 

Angel grimaced when he thought of the woman. He hadn't liked Joyce Summers from the moment he laid eyes on her. She always stood between him and William. Angel had hoped after the whole debacle with the Master that the Slayer would pull away from the Watcher, but instead it had just made them closer. He knew he was going to have to do something about, what he considered a problem very soon. Between Joyce and his father, William was getting all sorts of wrong ideas about things. He knew it was his job to keep the Slayer on the path of righteousness.

Angel knew he was going have do something about Buffy, too. He was sure she had done something to William to make the young man turn against him. Why else would he color his hair that nasty bleach blond and attempt a mating with a vampire that wasn't Angel? Angel shook his head sadly. Yes, he really did need to do something about the problem soon. Just as soon as he got William out from under those peoples' thumbs.

Angel stopped in his tracks. He was near one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. _There's Will,_ he thought to himself. _He's out patrolling like a good Slayer._ Angel opened the gates and was about to stroll into the graveyard when he realized that it wasn't William that he had felt. The boy was battling two fledglings while a woman yelled pointers to him in a shrewish voice. Angel decided that the newest Slayer was quite light on his feet for a big boy, but he had nothing on William.

Angel quickly backed out of the cemetery before they were aware of his presence. He hurried along the street. There was one last place to check for William and that was his stepmother's store. That was another thing, Angel was sick of Scoobies having meetings without him. He was the PTB's Champion and he deserved to be in on what was going on. He growled to himself.

Angel stopped in front of The Magic Box and he peeked in the window. Sure enough, there was William, the Watcher, and the rest of the Scoobies, including that little bitch Buffy. There were two men that the dark-haired vampire didn't recognize, but he dismissed them from his mind as unimportant. He reached for the front door of the shop, but was thrown backwards when an electrical shock hit him. 

Angel laid there for a moment, collecting himself. He heard the front door of the store open and when he looked up he saw William standing there with a sneer on his face.

"Your invite to any of the places I frequent had been revoked, Peaches."

Angel realized that it was the Slayer that spoke to him, not William. He shuddered slightly under the cold gaze of the young man. He had always thought he could change William's opinion of him; make both the boy and the Slayer enjoy his touch and tutelage. Now however, Angel wasn't so sure of himself.

"Why, Will? We could be so good together. We're soulmates!"

"Soulmates?" Will scoffed. "My soulmate isn't you, Angelus, it's Buffy. And if you do anything -- anything at all -- to harm her, I will use my last dying breath to hunt you down and gut you like a dog. I wish you'd find someone else to be obsessed with."

"Wish granted."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Was Anya able to find out which vengeance demon granted William's wish?" Joyce asked Rupert Giles. They were sitting in the Magic Box having a well-deserved break.

"It was Halfrek," Giles replied. "I'm sure you remember her from my wedding ceremony." He thought about the dark haired demon in the pictures that Anya had shown him the night before.

"Yes, I remember her," Joyce said, "But I thought she was the patron of wronged children? I really don't see Will as wronged."

"Apparently, the gypsy boy that was the catalyst for Angel receiving his soul has been waiting for someone to make a wish against Angel. I guess his tribes vengeance wasn't enough for the boy," Giles replied in an informative voice. "His obsession with Slayers hasn't changed despite Will's wish." He shrugged his shoulders. "Will says that Angel's stalking Riley now."

Joyce laughed. She could just imagine how well that was going over with Walsh. Maggie had been one of the staunchest of Travers' supporters. The current head of the Council believed that the only good demon was a dead demon, and now her prized little Slayer was involved with a notorious vampire. Well, so was Joyce's, but there was a big difference between Angel and Buffy. All of Will's friends and family actually liked Buffy.

"Well, Riley's quite pleased with the attention." Giles took a sip of his coffee. "Angel's managed to give the boy the impression that he's taken something that Will desperately wants." He shook his head in disbelief at the brooding vampire's words and actions.

"Is it just me, or does Riley seem quite receptive of Angel's advances?" Joyce asked. She thought about the avidly glint of interest in the other Slayer's eyes when he looked at the ensouled vampire. "Or is it just part of the wish?"

"I'm sure it's not part of the wish, Joyce," Giles said mildly. "Will's wish never said that the object of Angel's affection had to return his advances."

Ethan Rayne stalked into the Magic Box with a disgusted look on his face. He had a newspaper in one hand that he tossed on the table in front of Giles. "You need to take a look at page five, Ripper. Phillip Henry has escaped from that asylum that his parents forced him into."

Giles turned to the mentioned page. He grimaced when he read the small article. He knew he only had a couple of days to get ready for Phillip's arrival, if the damned man wasn't already in Sunnydale.

"What's this about?" Joyce asked. She pulled the newspaper out of Giles' hands, and she scanned the article for herself.

Giles glanced at Ethan for a moment before he turned to the Watcher, and he said grimly, "Will's mother, Deidre."

"There were five of us back in the day," Ethan informed Joyce. "Ripper, myself, Diedre Page, Thomas Sutcliff, and Phillip Henry."

"Both Phillip and I competed for Deidre's affections," Giles smiled sadly. "She chose me, and it drove old Phil off the deep end." He remembered the earlier university days quite fondly.

"That's when he started his search for power," Ethan continued. "We didn't know it at the time, but he'd turned to magic as his answer. Phillip became quite secretive."

"It wasn't until after Tommy's death that we discovered how deeply immersed Phil was in dark magic," Giles sighed. "Deidre and I were engaged by then."

"He showed up at Ripper's engagement party, drunk to the gills, shouting about how he was going to call forth the god of Chaos to rain vengeance down on all of us." Ethan's sneer turned vile. "That's when his parents had him committed to the asylum."

"He swore that someday he'd hunt me down and make me sorry for stealing Deidre away from him." Giles sighed again. "I need to warn Will and Anya. There's no telling what Phillip will do." He rose from the table and hurried into the back room to speak to his wife.

"Ethan, tell me absolutely everything," Joyce said with a steely voice. Then, she sat quietly listening to the Englishman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oshca Costumes," Xander read the sign. "Have you even decided what you're going as yet, Giles?" He elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Buffy said with my hair bleached I look like Billy Idol," Will said dreamily. "So, 80's punk here I come! How about you, Harris?"

"I got some stuff really cheap at the army surplus store," Xander muttered. "All I need is a gun."

The two teenagers entered the costume store. They poked around the merchandise until Will found a studded leather collar and belt. He knew he could pair them up with some old jeans and Doc Martin boots that he had stuffed in the back of his closet. Now all he needed was a shirt. As he continued to search, he found a plastic toy AK-47 machine gun for Xander. By chance, Will came across the perfect punk vest at the bottom of a pile of costumes. The two boys were pleased with their acquisitions.

They left the shop without noticing the evil gleam in the owner's eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will put the finishing touches on his punk make-up. He had to admit that he did look a bit like the famous rock star. Not an exact copy, but the bleached hair, now gelled to stand on end, and the lean sardonic look went a long way to making the punk look work for him. Will practiced Billy Idol's sarcastic sneer in the mirror a few times before going downstairs.

Will stopped in front of the mirror in the foyer where he fussed with his hair. _Lookin' good, Giles._

When the doorbell rang, Will opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to find Buffy waiting on the other side. She was dressed to match him in a very sexy black and silver punk outfit. Will especially liked the black and magenta streaks she had in her blond hair. He leaned in to give her a small kiss on the lips.

"Someone told me this was your birthday party." Buffy handed Will a small package wrapped in silver paper. "I wasn't sure what you'd like." She had learned from the elder Giles that despite Will's looks before Cordelia got hold of him, that the Slayer had an eclectic taste in music. Buffy had hit the music store in the mall for some CDs.

"Thanks, luv," Will said. "Why don't you come in? Willow and Oz are already here and Harris and Cordy should be here in a bit." He ushered Buffy inside the house, where they joined the others in the living room.

The front door banged open, and Xander's voice echoed through the house. "Hey, Giles! Where's the birthday boy?"

"Get your sorry arse in here, Harris," Will answered. He slung his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Where the heck have you two been?" Will caught sight of Cordy's cat costume, and he let out a small whistle. "Never mind, I know right where you two have been."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Giles," Xander replied. He tossed the other boy an envelope before he headed for the snack table.

"I had to do a meet and greet for Father." Cordelia watched her boyfriend stuff a cheese covered nacho into his mouth, and she rolled her eyes. "Where's your dad and Anya, Will?"

"They took Ethan and Ms. Calendar out for dinner," Will answered. "They wanted to talk to her about Angel and the cursed soul. Joyce and Wes will join them later." He rolled his eyes. "Guess they don't want to overwhelm her."

"Wes and Joyce make the cutest couple, don't they?" Willow piped up. She leaned against Oz. "I think it's time for the birthday boy to open his presents."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE AT THE COSTUME SHOP

Phillip Henry knelt in front of the statue of Janus, which had a woman's face on one side and a man's face on the other. He pressed his hands together, and then he grimaced in pain. When he pulled them apart, his palms had bleeding wounds on them. "The world that denies thee, thou inhabit," Phillip chanted.

Phillip used his right middle finger to smear blood from his left hand over his right eyelid. "The peace that ignores thee." He stopped long enough to repeat the procedure with his other hand and eyelid. "Thou corrupt," he continued to chant.

Phillip smeared blood from his left hand across his forehead. For this he once again used the middle finger of his right hand. "Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful degenerate son." He continued to chant in Latin.

Phillip spread his arms, threw back his head, and laughed. "Showtime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, guys, this is nice," Will said. He stared down at the gift certificate for Chez Roberto, the most expensive restaurant in Sunnydale. "I mean, you shouldn't have."

"Yeah, well, we figured you could take Buffy out and paint the town red," Xander replied. He shook a finger at the vampiress when she raised her eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean it in _that_ way." 

Will and Xander stiffened before their eyes flashed greenish-yellow.

"Hey, baby." Will curled his tongue behind his front teeth as he looked at the young woman leaning into his side. "M'name's Spike. What's yours?"

"Private Harris, here," Xander announced. "Someone tell me what's going on around here. Now!"

Buffy's eyes widened before she glanced at Cordelia, Willow, and Oz. Thinking quickly, she leaped to her feet. "You're on leave, soldier." She grabbed Cordelia's arm and brought her to Xander's side. "This is your date for the evening."

"You're not my date?" Xander leered at the petite blond female.

"Nope, I'm Wi... I mean, Spike's date." Buffy hurried back to Will's side. "Willow and Oz were about to go find some other friends to join us for the party." She gave the witch and the werewolf a pointed look before she nodded her head towards the front door, and she mouthed 'find Joyce' to them. After Oz and Willow hurried out of the Giles' house, Cordelia and Buffy turned their attention to their magically altered boyfriends.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" Buffy asked. This new version of her Slayer was nice, but she already missed Will. "We have Die Hard and one of the Living Dead movies. Oh, and the first season of Faulty Towers. You know, after all these years, you'd think I'd understand British humor better, but it still eludes me."

"Why don't you pop that in, luv," Spike said. "'ll explain it all to you." He patted the cushion next to him. Spike felt connected to the blond girl in a way he'd never experienced before.

Buffy nodded her agreement as she popped the DVD out of its case and placed it inside the machine. She grabbed the remote on her way over to the couch where she sat down beside the more confident version of Will. She leaned into his side again as she smiled warily at Cordelia, who had cuddled up to her more militant version of Xander. Together the four of them started to watch the British television series while Spike explained the jokes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel reclined against the pillows with one arm thrown above his head while the other encircled his love. He stroked Riley's sweaty back while he thought about the pleasure that the two of them had just participated in. Nothing in his two hundred-plus years had felt as good as this Slayer's body writhing beneath him. The dark-haired vampire felt the happiness seeping into his psyche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oz and Willow hurried into the restaurant where they knew Joyce and Wes were having dinner before they joined Giles, Anya, Ethan, and Jenny at the other restaurant for dessert. The strange situation back at the Giles house was quickly explained. After Wes paid the check, the four of them hurried to join the others.

"Xander and Will got part of their costumes from Oshca Costumes," Willow told Joyce. "Cordelia got her costume from Partytown. Oz and I raided the drama department for ours." The redhead indicated their Roman soldier costumes.

"Right, then," Wes replied. "We'll get the others and go over there first." He grabbed Joyce's hand to pull her out of the way of a small, red faced devil, who barreled down the sidewalk cackling evilly. "We'd better hurry. No telling how many people bought costumes at Oshca."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wes, Joyce, Oz, and Willow quickly slid into chairs at the table with Giles, Anya, Ethan, and Jenny. Willow told the others what had happened back at Revello Drive. Wes interjected that it was obvious that it wasn't only Will and Xander affected by whatever was happening.

"Will and Xander got part of their costumes at Oscha costumes," Willow said.

"It's an anagram," Oz replied mildly. He'd had time to think about it on the walk to the restaurant. "Oscha is an anagram for chaos."

"Yes, of course," Giles said thoughtfully. "I think Ethan and I should pay Phillip a visit." There was no doubt in his mind who had caused the chaos now centered in Sunnydale.

"How can you be sure it's your friend?" Jenny asked. She blotted her lips with a napkin.

"I don't," Giles answered. "Just call it a gut instinct." He laid down his fork. "It's too much of a coincidence that something like this happened so soon after Phillip's escape."

"I think we need to get Riley out patrolling," Willow said. "I don't think Will's gonna be any help. He thinks he's a punk rocker named Spike." She grinned when Giles rolled his eyes.

"I'll give Maggie a call." Joyce grimaced at the thought of having to talk to the other Watcher. "Give me a few minutes." She got up to walk off towards the bank of pay phones.

"Riley's probably with Angel." Willow rubbed her forehead. She gave Oz a small smile when he took her hand in a sign of support.

"Angel's not with William anymore?" Jenny asked in confusion. She looked around the table at the others.

"No!" Anya shook her head. "William has much better taste in vampires than that. Angel is so broody and he has a huge forehead." The ex-vengeance demon hadn't liked Angel from the moment he had shown up claiming to be sent to help the Slayer.

"Don't forget all that hair gel," Willow giggled. "Buffy's a much better choice." The red haired witch really enjoyed the vampiress company.

"She is cute." Oz gave his girlfriend a small smile. "She'll be good for Will."

Joyce made her way back to the table and sat down. "Maggie's gone to rouse Riley. Rupert, you and Ethan go ahead and check out Oshca now. Be careful, though."

Giles and Ethan nodded in agreement. Rupert leaned in to kiss Anya before he rose to his feet. The two Brits rushed out of the restaurant to check on their former friend.

"We'll go back to Giles'," Willow announced as she squeezed Oz's hand. The witch and the werewolf bade the adult's goodbye, and they quickly made their exit.

Joyce turned to Jenny. She pinned the dark-haired woman with her gaze, and she said in a steely tone, "So, tell me about Angel's cursed soul, Ms. Calendar."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel settled down in the bed next to his love. He hadn't felt this good since before he'd been cursed with the soul. He gritted his teeth whan a sudden pain shot through his body. He threw his head back into his pillow, and he fisted his hands in an attempt not to wake Riley, who was still sleeping beside him.

Angelus' eyes popped open. He chuckled huskily. _Freedom! Sweet freedom._ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The vampire rose from the bed, uncaring of his nudity. He padded over to the door, opened it, and peered at the person on the other side.

"Tell Riley to get out here this instant," Walsh commanded. "He is not going to be seeing you again, vampire. I will not have him tainted."

"Come in," Angelus said with mock politeness. He was suddenly starved and this bitch would do quite nicely. He stepped back to let the Watcher into the room. Angelus smirked when she averted her eyes from his nakedness, and he closed the door.

Maggie's eyes opened wide in surprise when the vampire's large hand covered her mouth. His fangs tore at her flesh, and she moaned as she felt her life seep away. She should have known better than to trust a vampire, but Riley's assurance that Angel was harmless had lulled her into complacency.

"What's going on?" Riley asked sleepily. He looked at his lover and his Watcher with horrified fascination.

Angelus pulled his face away from Maggie's neck and dropped the body to the floor. Thinking fast, he said, "She was here to break us up, my love. I did this to protect you. I'd do anything to protect us."

"You did?" Riley looked at Angel with sad, eager eyes. "Oh, Angel, I forgive you. I love you so much." He held his arms out to the vampire.

"I love you too, Ry." Angelus smirked at how easily the boy had accepted his explanation. He went to the Slayer, and he pulled the young man into his arms.

"We have to leave town before William finds out." Riley's eyes filled with tears. "I just found you. I can't lose you."

"Of course, Ry," Angelus replied soothingly. "But first, I have something I must do." He sank his teeth into Riley's neck. The boy would make the perfect childe. Together they would defeat William and Buffy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boring," Xander grumbled. "This is not how I planned on spending my leave. Come here, kitty cat." He pulled on the tail of Cordelia's costume. "Let's find ourselves a room."

Cordelia removed the tail from Xander's hand. "Unless you want to pay back my deposit, you will keep your paws off my costume."

"Paws," Xander chortled. "Cat... paws... good one." He continued to chuckle at his lame joke.

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she dragged Xander off towards the kitchen. She hoped that despite the spell that her boyfriend's stomach still ruled his thoughts. Maybe she could distract him with some of the Giles' yummy home cooking.

"Alone at last," Will/Spike whispered to Buffy. "I thought they'd never leave." He edged towards the petite blond girl. Something about her called to his very soul. _Don't scare her off, Spike old boy. You're gonna get shagged tonight._

Buffy smiled lopsidedly at Spike. She knew he was under a spell. She remembered Rupert's warning, and she had figured it out almost instantly. She thought maybe the old friend of Will's father had mentioned might be responsible for all the weirdness. Especially, since only Will and Xander had been affected.

"Come here, pet." Spike beckoned Buffy with a finger. "Spike's got something special for his girl."

"What?" Buffy bit her lip as she batted her eyelashes at the bleached blond.

"This." Spike grabbed one of Buffy's hands to pull her close. He put his lips over hers while he put her hand on his hard cock. He moaned in anticipation when Buffy started to aggressively kiss and stroke him.

After a few minutes, Buffy swung around to straddle Spike's lap. She pressed her needy pussy against his crotch. It was her turn to moan when Spike cupped her breasts.

Spike pulled away from the blond girl's lips,and he buried his face in her cleavage that was so nicely framed by her lacy, black halter top. "Tastes so good, luv," he muttered.

Buffy threw her head back, and she ground her hips into Spike's. The feel of his heated tongue on her flesh made her nipples tighten and her pussy dampen. It had been a very long time since she'd felt this way about anyone.

"Let's go upstairs," Spike whispered against Buffy's left breast. "Get comfy, and get to know each other better."

"I don't know," Buffy murmured. "What if you don't want all this later?" 

"Oh, baby." Spike smirked. He rose from the couch with his arms around Buffy. "I don't think there's anything in this world that would make me change my mind about you."

Buffy wasn't sure about what was happening, but she didn't want Will to run off because she upset his new alter ego. She knew she was in love with Will already, so, she let him carry her upstairs to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles and Ethan parked in front of Oscha Costumes. They got out of the car slowly with their senses on alert. Nothing seemed too much out of the ordinary, but both knew things weren't always what they seemed in Sunnydale.

"How do you want to handle this, Ripper?" Ethan asked softly. He was here as backup to his oldest friend, and he wasn't about to let Giles down.

"I want him to pay for messing with my family," Giles growled. 

"I know," Ethan replied. "I guess we're going in expecting a fight, then." That was fine with him.

Giles nodded as he went to the front door of the store. He wasn't at all surprised when the door swung open. The two Brits cautiously entered the darkened room. Giles pointed out a set of curtains with a sliver of light peeking through the split in the middle.

"I know you're out there Rupert." Phillip Henry's voice called out. "Did you bring that fine son of yours with you? Oh, that's right, he paid me a visit."

Ethan pushed through the curtains. "Sorry, Phil, old chap, but it's not another Giles here with Ripper." 

"Ethan Rayne. Well, well, looks like old home week then," Phillip quipped. He glanced at Giles, who had come through the curtains behind Ethan. "I was really hoping to see your son again, Ripper. He's what... seventeen now?"

"I doubt you'd want to meet up with my Will," Giles replied. He gave a nod to Ethan. "He's a bit hot tempered until he, how do the kids today say it? Yes, till he gets in the zone, then." Giles clicked his tongue. "He earns his rep at the best Slayer in over a century."

"Your son's the Slayer?" Phillip gulped. He had thought it would be easy to show up, cause a bit of chaos, and get some revenge on his old rival. He hadn't expected anything more than token resistance, and he certainly hadn't expect Ethan Rayne to be in town. "Well, no matter, all is good," he finally decided.

"No, all is not good," Ethan said. "Not good at all." He noticed the statue with glowing green eyes on the altar on the other side of the room. "Janus isn't a god to be trifled with, Phillip. Have you forgotten even the simplest of your magic lessons?"

"I know what I'm doing," Phillip bragged. "More than you know, that's for sure."

Ethan knew that the statue needed to be broken to end the chaos spell. He hoped that with his next statement that Ripper would distract Phillip long enough for him to get to the statue. "I'm curious, Phil, old chap. Did you provide the right kind of sacrifice for Janus? Both a female and a male is required. You do remember that?"

Phillip twisted around to stare at the statue in horror. He was caught off guard when Giles came flying at him, and he fell under the sudden onslaught. From his spot on the floor he watched as Ethan crushed the statue on the floor. Phillip grunted when Giles gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

"Leave Sunnydale, and don't come back, Phillip," Giles growled. "You'll find that it's very easy to become a statistic on the Hellmouth." He stood up, nodded to Ethan, and together they left their old friend lying on the floor, wheezing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike poised himself at the entrance to Buffy's pussy. In the back of his mind, he knew something momentous was about to happen, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. He was entirely focused on the pretty girl writhing beneath him. Spike had eased his way into the cool, tight channel when he felt a particular sensation come over him, and suddenly he was William Jamison Giles again. "B-Buffy," he stuttered.

"Please don't stop, Will." Buffy had seen the glow pass through her lover's eyes, and she too knew that he was back to his usual self. "I want you so much. Please."

Will allowed himself to sink in to the hilt inside Buffy's body. He put his forehead to hers, and he whispered, "Guess you can tell me how we got into this position?"

"If you want me to," Buffy answered. She tightened her arms and legs around Will's body. Buffy had never felt so complete as she did in this moment, not when she had been living and certainly not since her rebirth as a vampire. She wiggled under Will in an attempt to make him move. Buffy smoothed her hands up his back until she reached his hair. Just before she covered his lips with her own, she said, "Make love to me, Will."

Will lifted his weight off of Buffy ever so slightly, and he started to flex his hips. She felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. His own hand certainly didn't feel as good as her cool channel did against his hot, pulsating cock. He pulled away from her lips with a gasp when she tightened her inner muscles around him, and he started to kiss down her jaw line towards her neck where his bite marks still showed in her skin. Will sank his blunt teeth into her flesh to hang on for dear life.

Buffy arched her back, and she tightened her arms and legs even more. She knew she wasn't going to last long, not with her lover's cock pistoning so strongly in and out of her and his teeth latched onto her jugular. She felt herself shift into game face. Buffy buried her face in Will's shoulder with her fangs pressed against his bulging muscles.

Will pulled away from Buffy's neck, and growled, "Mine."

"Yours," Buffy cried out. She felt her body start to convulse with pleasure. When Will told her to bite him in return, her eyes flew to his face to see if he was serious. Buffy realized that he was, and she buried her fangs in his neck. She took several long draughts of blood before she pulled away, and she snarled, "Mine. My William."

"Yours, Buffy." Will pulled Buffy close, shoved his cock into her body to the hilt, and shot jet after jet of hot semen into her tight pussy. They convulsed together in one earth-shattering orgasm.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Buffy curled against Will's warm body while she purred with contentment. She knew that they had to get dressed very soon, because she was sure that Will's father, not to mention the others, would be home very soon. Buffy's body tensed when she felt a shift in the family dynamics, and she suddenly sat up.

"What's up, luv?" Will asked lazily. He put a hand on Buffy's naked back.

"The others should be back really soon," Buffy said softly. "I think we might have a small problem."

"What kind of problem?" Will was instantly alert. He trusted Buffy's instincts like they were his own. If she said there was a problem, he was inclined to believe her.

"Something's going on with Angelus and the family," Buffy replied. "I had a very similar feeling when he turned Lawson during World War Two." She turned to look at the male Slayer when he made a slight grunt. "I didn't find out about him until later. Lawson hunted Dru and me down later to find out the whole story. Last I heard he was in Munich living high on the hog."

"So, Angel turned someone after he got his soul?" Will asked with sudden anger. After all the righteousness that he had to listen to from the dark-haired vampire for the past year, the Slayer was mad that Angel hadn't really practiced what he preached.

"Yes, I guess the U.S. government shanghaied him into recovering a sub for them, but things went terribly wrong." Buffy reached down to grab her shirt off the floor. "The crew was running out of air. The only person who could fix the generator was Lawson, but he got hurt. So, Angel turned him."

"He certainly likes to bend the truth to suit his needs, doesn't he?" Will rose from the bed to grab his jeans. "If Angel turned Riley, will he be like you? Still have his soul?"

"Yes," Buffy answered. She hurried to put on the rest of her clothes when she heard a car pull up outside. "But that's not the problem. The gypsy curse is."

Before Will could make a reply, his father's voice drifted up the stairs asking for the both of them to join the others in the living room for an important meeting. Will and Buffy hurried to finish dressing, and together they went downstairs. 

There the Slayers found the adults seated around the room on various chairs. Joyce was on the phone, white-lipped and tense, while she listened closely to whoever was on the other end. The other teenagers were seated on pillows on the floor where Will and Buffy joined them.

"Who's Joyce talkin' to?" Will whispered to a smug Xander.

"Travers, the head of the council," Xander whispered in return. He smirked at Buffy before he continued, "So, Giles, did you finally get lucky?"

"A gentleman never tells." Will arched an eyebrow at his quietly chortling friend.

"That rotten, no-good asshole," Joyce growled. She dropped her cell phone onto the table before she took several deep calming breaths. "That was Uncle Roger. Apparently there's a new Slayer. A new _female_ Slayer."

"That's what I thought," Buffy said with a sigh. "I knew the family dynamics changed. If Angel's interested in Riley, he very well may have turned him, but that's not the main concern." She looked pointedly at Jenny Calendar. "Is it?"

Jenny squirmed under the Slayer vampiress' sharp gaze. She had thought telling all to Joyce had been nerve-wracking. Something told her that the Watcher had nothing on this petite fragile-looking girl. Jenny slowly nodded her head before she started to speak in a quiet voice, "One moment of happiness and Angel becomes Angelus again."

"That's stupid," Anya blurted out. "How on earth would that be punishment? Sure, he feels guilty, but what good is it going to do to let Angelus loose on the world again?" She shook her head. "It's obvious to me that your ancestors needed lessons in vengeance."

"What can we do?" Willow asked quietly. She gripped Oz's hand tightly.

"Well, we can shove the soul back into the giant poofter," Will growled. "Or, we can just stake his sorry ass." He'd had enough of Angel and his pushy ways.

"I know staking him sounds good, but I can't let you do that." A new voice filled the Giles' living room. Everyone turned to stare at the short, fedora wearing man.

"Who the hell are you?" Will asked. He didn't like the looks of the newcomer at all.

"Hey, Slayer, don't kill the messenger." The man held up his hands in surrender. "My name's Whistler. I'm here from the Powers That Be to make sure you don't kill Angelboy."

"I think you're asking an awful lot from us," Willow said. "None of us really like Angel enough not to stake him." Her words got several nods of agreement from around the room.

"I understand, really I do," Whistler agreed. "However, I have no say in the matter." He took a CD holder out of his pocket. "This disc holds the original spell used to ensoul Angelus. I was led to believe that the combined powers of Jenny Calendar and Willow Rosenberg could work the spell." He tossed the CD to Jenny. "When it is done, I will return to remove Angel from your hair." 

"Oh, we should take a look right now," Willow announced. "Can we use your computer, Anya?"

"Sure thing." Anya waved her hand in the direction of the dining room where she had her home computer set up. "Why don't you log her in under your username, Will." 

Will jumped to his feet, helped Willow up, and the two teens went into the dining room together. Jenny slowly followed them, not knowing if they were going to include her or not. As she entered the other room, she heard Joyce's cell phone ring, and she heard the other woman speaking in a hushed tone.

"Thanks, Sam," Joyce said into the phone before she hung up. "That was Samantha Bartlett. She and the new Slayer Faith are on their way to Sunnydale. They're about to board a plane in Boston. They'll be here in the morning. I suggest we all get our rest, tomorrow is going to be hectic."

"Glad it'll be Saturday," Xander replied. "If it was Tuesday, we'd really have to worry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley dropped his victim on the ground as he toothily grinned at his sire. He found that his soul was surprisingly quiet since he rose a vampire. He knew he had one, because he could feel it. However, it didn't seem to care if he killed innocents. Riley gave Angelus an evil little smirk.

"What are you thinking about, Ri?" Angelus asked as he dropped his own victim to the ground. He wasn't particularly hungry, but the female watcher had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'm thinking we should eliminate Giles before we leave town," Riley announced. "He just thinks he's so perfect."

"Hmm, that plan has merit," the older vampire grinned. "Not to mention, we can teach that little upstart Buffy a lesson too. Would you believe she thinks she used to be a Slayer?"

"That's ridiculous," Riley scoffed. "Everyone knows that girls can't be Slayers. If girls had been Slayers, why would the Council hide that from us?" He just shook his head, his mind already on other things. "Let's fuck, Sire."

"All in good time, my boy." Angelus knew that the Scoobies would be doubly hard to capture at this point. They traveled in pairs as it was. In his mind, the weak link was Buffy herself. If only he could find a way to manipulate her actions.

Angelus searched his mind for a spell or curse that would bring about the maximum torment for Buffy. He vaguely remembered one that could be altered in such a way that making his hated grandechilde seek him out, but she wouldn't be thinking clearly when she did. He just hoped that the Slayer and his gang hadn't caught on about Riley as of yet, since he needed the boy to enter the magic shop for the components of the spell.

"Sire." Riley put his arms around Angelus, and he nuzzled the older vampire's neck.

"We have things to do, boy." Angelus pushed Riley away. "I need you to get some things out of the magic shop." It still rankled him that the Slayer and his followers banned him from public places. It would certainly make hunting harder, not impossible, but definitely harder. Angelus dragged his childe off in the direction of the Giles' shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town at the Giles residence the front door slammed open, and a boy of about twelve years of age marched into the house. Will came to the door between the dining room and the foyer. "Don, aren't you spending the night with Anus?" he asked with a smirk.

" _His name is Ainsley,_ Don said from between clenched teeth. "I don't make fun of your friends' names, do I?" He stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"You know better than to walk outside after dark, squirt."

"Mrs. Wells drove me home, idiot." Don shook his head. "I'm not that stupid, you know."

"Well, be extra careful," Will warned. "If you see Angel or Riley, run in the other direction and find me or Buffy, okay?" He reached out to rub Don's hair. "Wouldn't want my baby brother to be vampire food."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Angelus smirked at his new childe. "Buffy's little sister, Dawn, should be arriving any time now. The spell should bring the little bitch to our time at the exact moment that Buffy was turned. William's Watcher will no longer exist without the sister." He chuckled evilly. "Next, we'll kill them. We'll kill them all!"

"That sounds wonderful, Sire," Riley murmured as he rubbed himself against his Sire. "But, I'm hungry right now. Can we go eat?"

"So am I," Angelus growled. "Hungry for you!"

"Sire," Riley screamed when Angelus plunged his fangs into his neck. "Please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is going to work?" 

Willow looked up to see Buffy standing in the doorway of the room. She waved the vampiress over to where she was sitting in front of the Giles' computer. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll work. It's not all that difficult, and I think I can twist here." She pointed to a phrase in the chant. "I can make the soul more permanent."

"I guess that'd be good," Buffy said. "Personally, I'd rather just dust him, but then again, I've hated him since I was turned." She gave a dry, little laugh.

"He never did anything to you, did he?" Willow gasped in horror.

"Oh, no. By the time I was turned, he didn't do girls anymore. Can't say the same for when he turned Drusilla," Buffy said sadly. She knew that her Sire was a good person prior to being turned.

"What did he do to her?" Willow asked with curiosity.

"She was about to become a nun and he stalked her, killing her entire family in front of her." Buffy closed her eyes in memory of the times her mad Sire whimpered in her dreams, pleading with Angelus to let her little sister go. "He drove her mad before he turned her."

"He's a real sicko, isn't he?" Willow scrunched her face in disgust. "How can the PTB pick him as their champion over you?"

"Better him than me, I say." The blond vampiress shrugged. "I'm happy being here with Will. So, you want to try this?" Buffy indicated the spell on the screen.

"Sure, but we need Will." Willow smiled shyly. "Why don't you check to see if he's done upstairs? Didn't I hear the shower shut off?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago," Buffy agreed with Willow. "Will didn't tell me where the other Scoobies were gonna be tonight though."

"Oh, they're picking up the new Slayer, Faith." Willow stood up, and she moved over to the dining room table where she started to take the components for the spell out of a cardboard box marked 'The Magic Box' on one side. "Oh, good, I was worried that Mrs. Giles wouldn't be able to find an Orb."

Buffy used her vampiric hearing to see where Will was upstairs. She grinned at Willow before she left the dining room, and she raced up the stairs. She met Will on the top step where she flung her arms around him and buried her nose in his chest.

"You okay, luv?" Will asked quietly, hugging his mate close.

"Yeah, just, you know, I still would rather stake Gramps than reensoul him," Buffy murmured. "Besides, Willow's ready to do the spell and she wants our help."

"Come on, the sooner this is done, the sooner that wanker Whistler can take the big poofter away." Will lead Buffy down the stairs. They entered the dining room, and once there, he asked, "Willow, where do you want us?"

"Just sit anywhere," Willow said softly, not looking up from the stones she was holding in her hands. "Here, Buffy, you take this bundle of herbs and incense. Just keep waving them over the Orb. Will, grab the book from the table. You just need to say the Latin phrases."

"Okay," Buffy and Will said together. Buffy picked up the bundle of herbs, and she lit them with the lighter on the table. Will picked up the book, and he turned to the page that was marked.

Willow cast her stones, and she gave Will the indication to start.

"Quod peditum est, invenietur. What is lost, return."

"Not dead... nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum I call you." Willow's voice filled the room. As she continued to chant she started to get weaker. Breathing heavily, she panted, "Return, I call on..." Suddenly her head snapped back, and she looked up at the ceiling with her eyes wide open. Her head jerked back down, eyes completely black as she stared into the Orb.

Will and Buffy frowned at each other. This didn't look good, but Buffy continued to wave the herbs over the now slightly glowing Orb.

"Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte." Willow chanted the Romanian words without translating them for the Slayers. "Nici mort, nici al fiintei."

"Willow, are you okay?" Will asked softly. He gave Buffy a worried glance. "Is this a good thing?"

"Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el." The table lurched under the power of the witch's spell. "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! Acum!" The Orb glowed brighter for a moment before it went completely black.

Will jumped towards Willow to catch her when she suddenly relaxed so completely that she almost fell out of the chair. He brushed the hair out of her face as she looked at him blankly.

"That took a lot of power out of her," Buffy said softly. "Maybe you should lay her down on the couch."

"I agree." Will grabbed up his friend, and he hurried with her into the living room where he laid her down. "Just take some deep breaths, Red. Would you like a drink of water?" When the girl nodded, he ran into the kitchen to get it for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelus watched with delight as his childe drained the young teenage boy they had lured away from the Bronze. He was about to join Riley when pain filled his entire being, and he fell to his knees while he clutched his head. Angel moaned from the pain of his soul's return and the guilt from the terrible things he had done in the past few days. He was quite oblivious to Riley's race to his side.

"So the little witch accomplished the ensoulling." Whistler's voice rang out. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, William Giles does seem to be an exceptional Slayer. A bit like Elizabeth was in her day."

"He was supposed to be mine," Angel muttered. "You promised him to me." The guilt-ridden vampire didn't notice that he had hurt his childe's feelings.

"I never said that, Angelus," Whistler said. "I said for your redemption, you had to help the Slayer. Well, guess what, you now have a Slayer to help for eternity." He snapped his fingers and a small card appeared out of nowhere. "That's the address of a young seer name Doyle. I suggest you leave for Los Angeles immediately before the other Slayers show up."

Angel struggled to his feet. He looked glumly at his newest childe. Now that the boy was a vampire, the lust he felt for Riley had faded quite quickly. He knew that he couldn't abandon this one as he had the others; not with the PTB watching over them so intently. Angel grabbed Riley's arm, and he dragged him off towards where he knew his convertible was parked.

Angel stopped up short when he saw the two humans standing next to his car. Parked directly behind his convertible was a rental from the Sunnydale branch of the Hertz rent-a-car. Whistler hadn't said anything about anyone else joining him and Riley in Los Angeles. The vampire recognized the female as Jenny Calendar, one of the teachers at Sunnydale High. Just then the man stepped forward, cross in hand.

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I'm Joyce's cousin, and Whistler said we were to accompany you to Los Angeles. I suppose we're to keep an eye on you." The tall Brit didn't put his hand out in welcome. Instead he gave the two dark-haired vampires a hard look that told them that he meant business. They could expect no pity from him.

Angel wrinkled his brow in confusion. He remembered doing the spell to bring Buffy's sister forward in time. So, how could Joyce still be in existence if that had happened? Before Angel could ponder the dilemma any further, Buffy and Will melted out of the darkness.

"This is our town, Angel," Will said with deathly intent. "You're no longer welcome here. You or Riley. If any of the Scoobies find you in our town, they have our permission to stake you."

"I took the reins away from the Anointed One, Gramps." Buffy gave Angel a look of disdain. "That means that I am the Master of Sunnydale. As Master, you're no longer welcome. If any of the vampires under my control find you in our town, they have our permission to stake you."

Angel just nodded his head in agreement. He knew that neither he nor Riley could take the two Slayers in a fight. Not with Wesley standing there watching and waiting for a chance to dust them.

Will and Buffy went to Wesley, and they shook his hand. Buffy even gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Well, we're off to pick up my little brother from his friend's house. Can't be too careful after dark!" Will gave a wave as Buffy and he walked off into the darkness.

"You should be lucky you didn't go after Don with your perverseness," Jenny sneered at Angel. "I doubt very much that William would have forgiven that." She marched over to Wes' car and got in the passenger seat.

Angel mentally scratched his head. He knew that Will didn't have a little brother named Don, and this made him wonder what went wrong with the spell to get Buffy's sister to the present time. He slowly got into his convertible, and then, he spent the drive to Los Angeles ignoring Riley and pondering the paradox he had created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope the house is good enough for you," Joyce said to the dark-haired female Slayer. She smiled encouragingly at the young woman. It was the same house that Maggie and Riley had stayed in. The rent had been paid up for six months even before the late Watcher and her vamped Slayer had even moved in.

"I'm sure it's five by five," Faith Lehane replied. She wondered if somewhere in the universe there was a higher being laughing at her. She couldn't believe that she had been picked to be a champion, not with her juvie record anyway. The Watcher seemed to know what Faith was thinking as she patted the young woman on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Joyce continued to smile encouragingly. "William will help you. He was an unexpected Slayer much like you. He never even knew he was a potential until he was Called. Buffy was a Slayer before she was turned."

Faith gave Joyce a glance that said more than words could have. The teenaged girl didn't have the confidence in herself that the Watcher appeared to have. Because of this, she covered her insecurities with an attitude of negligence and belligerence.

"You'll do fine, Faith." Joyce reassured the girl. "Will's a good boy. I'm sure your training will be over faster than you think, and you'll be able to move on if that's what you wish. I mean, there are always plenty of vamps to stake and apocalypses to thwart here in Sunnydale. Having three Slayers wouldn't be a bad thing if you decide to stick around."

"We'll see," Faith replied. She looked around the living room of the house. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"As the librarian, I'm always there for you." Joyce gave the girl one last smile before she left the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

SIX MONTHS LATER 

Buffy rubbed the musky smelling oil into Will's back. Their patrol had been extra hard that night; the demons in town had thought that Faith's departure for new hunting grounds would make the remaining Slayers easier to fight. The demons soon learned how wrong they were.

"Joyce heard from Faith and her new Watcher," Will grunted out between groans. "They're doin' real good in Cleveland. Already established themselves."

"That's good." Buffy leaned down to kiss Will's shoulder. "At least there will be somewhere to retreat to if we need it. Besides, I think something's up. I can just feel it in the air."

"Me, too." Will rolled over and pulled Buffy into his arms. "But right now, I wish to love my girl." He threaded his hands through her hair, and he tugged her in for a kiss. Will grinned against her lips when she moaned at his dominance.

Will rolled Buffy over onto her back, and he settled himself between her thighs. Six months of lovemaking had taught Will of every spot that would incite his lover's passion. He used this knowledge to make her wiggle and squirm with arousal and anticipation. When he finally sank his cock into her soft, pliant body, she was wet and slick, easing his way to their mutual orgasms.

"I love you, Buffy," Will whispered into the vampiress' ear. "Till my death, and beyond." The couple had taken to saying this mantra when they had decided that when Will was ready, that Buffy would turn him.

"And I, you," Buffy whispered back. "Till your death, and beyond." She snuggled into Will's side, and she flung an arm and a leg over his warm body. "What did Wes have to say in his last report?"

"Not much. That arsehole Angel got all tangled up with some law firm down in Los Angeles." Will shrugged. The irritation clearly marked on his expressive face. "Guess when they got to there, the old poofter took out a client of the law firm, and then got into a fight with their golden boy."

"You should have let me stake him," Buffy sighed. "He really is more trouble than he's worth."

"I agree, but I really don't feel like explainin' it to that stinky demon, Whistler." 

"Yeah, well, next time he shows up, I'm tearing his ribcage out and wearing it as a hat," Buffy snarled.

"That's my bloodthirsty gal." Will leaned down to plant a kiss on the now giggling Buffy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, everyone agrees?" Willow asked. She looked around at the others. "We're gonna throw Will and Buffy an anniversary party next weekend."

"Sounds good to me," Cordelia replied. Then, she scrunched up her face in thought. "We don't have to invite her minions do we? Because there are a few of them that just don't have any manners whatsoever!"

"Dalton's the only one on the list." Willow consulted the piece of paper in front of her. "Well, I'm gonna be take charge gal here. Anya and Giles, can you come up with the munchies?"

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Anya nodded her head. "Hallie opened a catering service just a couple of months ago in Arashmahaar. She owes me several favors."

"Okay, check." Willow put a checkmark beside 'food' on her list. "Cordy and Xander, this is the Hellmouth. So, how about weapons? Oh, and make sure that where ever Joyce and Ethan pick to have the party has plenty of exits."

"Yes, Ma'am." Xander saluted Willow. "Officer Harris reporting for duty!" He twisted out of Cordelia's way when she gave him a sharp elbow in the side.

"How big of a place are we talking about?" Joyce looked up from the book she was reading. "I'm pretty sure that Snyder wouldn't like us to have a party in the library."

Willow turned to the guest list, and she looked over the names. "I'd say we have about twenty guests, but I'm thinking somewhere more private than the Bronze, but more public than our houses. Oz and I are on decoration duty. So, somewhere that we can do up without anyone bugging us."

"What about the caretakers house where Buffy stayed when she first moved here?" Xander asked. "It's big enough, private enough, and if you work with what's there the decorations won't be that hard."

"Excellent idea," Willow said. "What do you all think?" She smiled when they all agreed with her.

"Are Don and his friend Ainsley going to be there?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, and a couple of other kids too," Willow replied. She checked the list again. "Maybe we could make different areas for the different ages. I'm pretty sure Don doesn't want to be around the rest of us."

"That's a good idea." Giles took off his glasses, and he polished them with a handkerchief. "We'll bring out the board games. Don loves to show off his knowledge by crushing his opponents with Trivial Pursuit." He shoved his glasses back on his face.

"Okay, everybody has their assignments. Let's get a move on, and remember don't tell Will or Buffy." Willow handed papers with the plans to everyone. "Now on to the real Scooby meeting, anyone hear anything about what the Mayor is up to?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know they have something planned, don't you?" Buffy asked her mate. They were walking through the cemetery towards the caretaker's house.

Will chuckled at Buffy. "Of course I do, luv. I gave Don $50 and he squealed like Mr. Gordo." The male Slayer snorted pig-like at the female Slayer.

"You watch it, buster." Buffy shook her finger in Will's face. "Never make fun of a girl's stuffed piggie."

'Hey, I won the little sucker for you at the school carnival." Will put a hand over his heart. "I would never make fun of Mr. Gordo."

"Better not!" 

They arrived at the caretaker's house, and Buffy opened the door. It was dark inside, but she could hear heartbeats inside, even an extra fast one that indicated that Spike's poker buddy Clem was in there. "Hey, anyone here?" she called out. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

"SURPRISE!" 

THE END!


End file.
